Recuerdos
by joya blanca
Summary: Esto es un Sontails (Sonic x tails) con una pisca de Shadilver o Silvadow (Silver x Shadow) y de rosemic (amy rose x manic)
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.

(Ya que según la versión, Tails mantiene su aspecto pero tiene diferente edad, en esta historia supongamos que tiene una edad cercana a la sonic o Amy)

Esto es un Sontails (Sonic x tails) con una pisca de Shadilver o Silvadow (Silver x Shadow)

Recuerdas….. ¿Cuándo te lo dije?

Pues yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer….Lo relatare tal como paso...

Habían pasado años desde que Dr. Eggman se volvió solo un mal recuerdo.

Era el baby Shawer (fiesta de bebe) de Silver.

El tipo estaba fascinado acariciando su barriga y dejando que Amy , Sally (mis "novias auto declaradas") , blaze (mejor amiga de Silver) y Zooey (zorra rubia ,ex de Tails) lo toquen sintiendo al bebe, a Shadow le incomodaba que estuvieran tocando tanto a su esposo. Si no fuera por su mejor amiga Rogue, las estaría moliendo a golpes.

El erizo plateado ignorando las ganas de destripar de su esposo, seguía en su propio mundo…..En su tiempo los bebes son raros, por lo que tener uno le emocionaba muchísimo.

¿Silver embarazado de Shadow?, ¡ni en mis sueños más locos se me hubiera ocurrido!...Fue una sorpresa que esos dos salieran, más que se casaran y estuve a punto del infarto cuando me entere del bebe.

Hermafrodismo, una palabra rara que me vi obligado a prender después de que descubriste que los erizos de Mobius somos hermafroditas.

En medio de todo ese jaleo…Ahí estaba yo, apostando junto a Knuckles y su novia la equidna rosada Julie-Su sobre ¿Por cuánto tiempo shadow puede aguantar sin insultar a alguien? , cuando te vi…

* * *

En una esquina charlando con Manic y Sonia…Ahí estabas, Miles Prower….que para mí siempre, serás "tails", seguías siendo tan bello como el día en que te conocí.

Vah, Sally y Amy deben creer que mi cara de bobo es por una de ellas, como siempre esas dos estarán gritándose hasta desfallecer...

Silver notando mi cara de incomodidad me hiso un gesto para que me acercara, lo cual hice...El me susurro...

 _-¿te ayudo a refugiarte de ellas?_

Con la cabeza, conteste que si… ¡ni loco me quedo cerca de ese par de locas que se niegan a entender que no amo a ninguna!

-Necesito ir al baño, Sonic… ¿me ayudas a levantarme?

Con ayuda de Blaze The Cat, ayude al viajero en el tiempo a levantarse…El futuro padre al ver tal escena, se nos acercó preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿no te sientes bien?

-nop, solo necesito ir al baño…..Sonic, ¿me ayudas a subir?, con esta barriga me cuesta mucho subir las escaleras.

A esto shadow no le gustó nada, en su cara se notaba que me quería matar, junto con cruzarse de brazos...

-yo soy tu marido, por si lo has olvidado.

-ahhh… ¡no te pongas dramático!, solo quiero mear y aprovechar de conversar con él, no me voy a fugar…

El oji amarillo le dio un suave beso al oji rojo...

-…quédate aquí, para que esas dos no destruyan nuestra casa.

-descuida, seré "delicado y gentil"

-así me gusta, andando S…que mi vejiga no aguanta mucho.

* * *

Deje que el embarazado colocara su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, subiendo al baño…Lo último que escuche antes de subir fue la "delicada y gentil" voz del futuro papi gritar: ¡O SE CALLAN O SE LAS SACO A PATADAS!

-gracias.

-no las des…..deberían comprar una casa con 2 baños o de 1 baño en el 1 piso.

-ufffff…es lo que siempre le digo a Sombrita pero jamás escucha.

* * *

Lo deje enfrente del baño, con la puerta abierta por si necesitaba más ayuda.

-¿necesitas que yo...

-relax, hace meses que aprendí a escuchar el sonido donde apunto.

Uffffff…las vueltas de la vida...

-¿hey Sonic?

-¿yep?

-¿Cuándo te vas a declarar a Tails?

Por primera vez en mi vida, una persona es más rápido que yo…lo cual es insoportable, más aun que él se allá dado, cuenta de lo que tanto ha tratado de ocultar.

-¡vamos!, ya no somos tan jóvenes….. ¿Qué esperas?... ¿que Amy rose y Sally estiren la pata para poder decirlo o mencionarlo en tu lecho de muerte?

-hm…..lo primero.

Terrible lo sé, son buenas amigas, bla,bla,blá, pero sabía (pensaba) que mientras vivan nunca pasara nada más allá de una amistad con contigo.

-pues, sorry amigo pero con lo resistentes que son, ellas nos van a enterar a todos primeros.

-oh, mierda.

-ja ja…..sin alarmarse "buen chico", solo necesitas un "momento"

¿Momento?, ¿a qué se refería?

-ya sabes, un momentito a "solas"….con lo veloz que eres, debes tener muchos.

-yep.

-¿y todos estos años no se te ocurrió "aprovechar"?…ja ja ja… ¡y dicen que el bobo soy yo!

* * *

Era fácil para el decirlo, él nunca tuvo a unas locas interfiriendo en todo….Ni con toda mi genialidad logre mantenerlas lo suficientemente lejos para "aproximarme" a mi querido zorro. Odiaba esa sensación, perdedor, loser…..Con zapatos de plomo en una carrera que no podía ganar.

-Tómalo como una compensación por tratar de matarte una vez, te diré ¿Cómo acercarte?, lo que tienes que…auch.

Terminado de orinar, vi a silver afirmarse con una mano en la pared y afirmarse el abdomen con la mano disponible.

-¿te sientes bien?

-sip, es solo una…auch.

Con un impulso estaba a su lado, este tipo no se lavado las manos todavía….No importaba...

-¿Qué sucede?

En ese instante apareciste tú, tan preocupado como yo…

-¡rápido, llama a Shadow, él bebe ya viene!

-no…uf….falta una semana…uf…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Shadow veloz (no tanto como yo) llego haciéndonos a un lado, cargando al parturiendo, listo para correr hasta el hospital.

-¡estás loco!, ¡no puedes correr con el!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

* * *

Tú te interpusiste en su camino, él te miro con una cara de querer matarte, no solo era una amenaza…Yo me puse alerta, con o sin silver en trabajo de parto, si él te llegaba a tocar un pelo, ¡yo lo machaco a golpes!…..

-Entiende, en este momento es muy peligroso tanto para el como para él bebe. Deja que yo lo lleve al hospital.

La cara de psicópata cambio a una de preocupación en el seriote, al ver la cara de dolor de su pareja.

-ok, te advierto, si le pasa algo...

-si,si,si…me matas, capto.

Aun cargando a Silver, él nos ayudó a llevarlo a Tornado 2….

-iré con ellos, nos vemos en ciudad Station Square.

* * *

Con cuidado ayude a Shadow a poner a silver en el asiento de atrás, yo me afirme a un ala mientras despegábamos...En la tierra, vi a shadow corriendo, sin dificultad el seriote se nos adelantó. ..Tonto suertudo, si el gran Sonic también estuviera en tierra, el tiempo que a el le toma llegar al hospital, yo ya estaría dando 50 vueltas alrededor del mundo…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh…AAAAAAAAAHH.

El grito del plateado me devolvió a lo importante, con una sola mira mia , sabias ¿Qué te iba a preguntar?, ¿poderes psíquicos!, ¡no algo mejor!, nos conocíamos lo suficiente para saberlo…Entonces tu sin dudarlo...

-en 5 min, estamos allá…Respira silver, pronto llegaremos.

Al aterrizar, Shadow nos esperaba con su cara normal con los brazos cruzados, acompañado de una silla de ruedas.

-he estado esperando por milenios, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

* * *

En otro momento le saco la lengua junto con soltar una de mis mundialmente conocidas bromas…Pero tu mirada me indico que no era ni el momento ni el lugar...

-es precioso.

Luego de horas de gritos y sudor, Silver termino con un pequeño erizo gris con púas como las suyas y ojos rojos.

-yep, lo es.

Shadow sonreía con una ternura que pensé que no existía en él, dejando que el recién nacido apretara uno de sus dedos.

Los demás aún no habían llegado (seguramente el trafico al entrar a la ciudad, era terrible a esa hora), solo tú y yo estábamos presentes para ver a la nueva familia. Tú sonriendo te acercaste para ver al nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo...

-¿ya han pensado en un nombre?

\- Shadilver.

-no oh…te amo con el alma sombrita pero mi hijo tendrá un nombre normal.

-vah, entonces "mami", ¿Cuál es el nombre que has pensado para mi campeón?

"La nueva mamá", mirando con ternura al recién nacido bostezando….soltó la bomba...

-Maurice…..Maurice the hedgehog.

-¡¿Q…mmmm.

* * *

Todos me miraron confundidos cuando casi grito ¡¿QUEEEEE….de todos los nombres en el mundo, ¿y tenía que ser ese? , justo el "ultra común y tonto" nombre con el que nací….aunque mi tío Chuck (Charles) The hedgehog decía que era un buen nombre, a mi jamás me pareció de ese modo…Por eso me lo cambie legalmente, un tipo genial necesita un nombre tan genial como él….Trate de hacer que silver cambiara de parecer...

-sé que es tu bebe y todo eso pero…. ¿por qué no Shadilver?, es un nombre estupendo.

-mmmmmmm….no, se llamara Maurice, ya lo decidí.

Me levante de hombros, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, la "mami" estaba decidido a que ese fuera el nombre y el "papi" parecía apoyarlo…Sonic jamás se rinde, pero sabe cuándo retirarse...

-ah, bueno, es tu bebe.

Note que estábamos de más, por lo que te sugerí que fuéramos por un hot dog, aceptaste y bajamos a la cafetería del hospital….No era el mejor hot dog con chili del mundo, pero servía a su propósito…a medio camino devorando el 2, estaba listo para un tercero cuando...

-Antes de todo este alboroto del parto, Silver me dijo que tenías algo que decirme.

¡Bobo futurista!, ¿en qué momento se lo dijo?...oh, claro…sus poderes psíquicos...

Sé que lo mencionaste sin mala intención… ¿lo tenías que decir justo mientras comía?

-¡te estas ahogando!

"no me digas tails", "si no me dices no me doy cuenta"…Por lo menos supiste hacer el rcp…Ya veía venir los reclamos de Silv sobre "¿no aprovechaste de confesarte?", para evitarme esa lata…

-cof…cof…cof….te amo tails.

-¿que?

* * *

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, como le gusta decir a mi hermana sónica: "hicimos click"….Era un momento de película romántica solo faltaba los pajaritos cantando junto a fuegos artificiales. Este hubiera sido el momento ideal, si tan solo Amy Rose no hubiera aparecido….

-¡SONIKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUU!..ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir volando por un golpe de maso directo a la cabeza. Gracias a la esmeraldas de Chaos que sigo vivo….100 guardias, 200 policías y un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales fueron necesarios para evitar que Amy destrozara el lugar.

Debo agradecerle a Shadow por bajar justo a tiempo, si no tú tampoco la cuentas…También a Silver y a …..Maurice…..que desde su habitación lograron en conjunto crear barreras psíquicas que calmo a Amy…..Wow, ese niño va a ser un gran héroe de grande…Fue una lástima que Amy terminara temporalmente en un hospital psiquiátrico ,con la ayuda de Julie-su y a Zooey logro sanar …Amy comenzó a salir con Manic tiempo después….Sally no me ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Además de lo que costo repara el agujero que deje en la cafereria, lo que vino luego no fue un parque de diversiones.

* * *

Tus Padres ( Rosemery y Amadeus Prower) te dieron la espalda sin dudarlo , mi madre Queen Aleena the Hedgehog (también conocida como Bernadette Hedgehog ) no supo ¿Qué decir?, mis hermanos (sonia y manic) tenían sus dudas sobre ¿si esto era real?, mi padre (Jules the hedgehog) no quiso ni mirarme a la cara. Solo tu tio Merlin y mi tio Chuck no parecieron incomodarles.

Los amigos que se sintieron incomodos al principio (excepto silver, shadow y rogue the bat) pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbraron a la idea. Mis hermanos y mi madre (gracias a charlas de Knuckles y Julie-Su) volvieron a hablarme a la cara e incluso te hablaban a ti….Ok, lo admito, tus padres y mi padre aun no lo logran aceptar.

Luego vinieron la 1°, 2°,3°, etc, etc, etc…cita…La "primera vez"…..más citas…..nuestra casa juntos…..más citas y el gran día…

* * *

Se lo mucho que odiaste tener que usar el vestido de novia de mi madre en vez de un smoking blanco (juro que hice hasta lo imposible de convencer a mi má de que era mala idea), créeme cuando te digo que te veías tan hermoso, "la novia más bella que he visto". Y como olvidar las 100 vueltas al mundo que di para quitarme los nervios y evitar parecer un tonto al momento al dar el "sí quiero"

La boda de Sonic y Tails…..nuestra boda…..fue en la playa, con sillas y comida que trajeron los invitados (que ya con nuestra casa andando, no necesitábamos muchos regalos), la cosa más simple del mundo sin quitarle el encanto, con el pequeño Maurice en sus 5 años, cargando un cojín donde iban los anillos….Silver no paro de llorar emocionado al verlo con su mini smoking y shadow no dejaba de tomarle fotos.

Lo único malo es que amy (que para ese entonces estaba casada con mi hermano) se quejó de que una boda debía ser más grande, mejor organizada y bla ,bla ,bla…

* * *

El día más grande (y tenso) de mi vida, pero no el único...

¿Recuerdas aquella prueba?, yo si (aun la guardo)…..Aquel día en que descubrimos que tus dos colas no solo significaba que tenías una variación genética que las produjo sino también, hermafrodismo y…la noticia de que el gran héroe sonic the hedgehog dejo embarazado a Tails, viajo por todo...

-ejem…soniicccccccc…

* * *

Sentado en un sillón, el zorro embarazado de 9 meses miraba a su marido levantando una ceja.

-…cuando Amy nos recomendó que le leyéramos historias antes de nacer, no se suponía que tu tuvieras que hacer un monologo.

-¿Qué tiene?, adoro el sonido de mi voz.

-aja.

Sonic se agacho para poner su oreja en el estómago de su amor. Dentro estaba una pequeña que pronto los tendría despiertos por las noches de los meses siguientes….Al escucharla moverse rápido, el azul sonrió con una mezcla de ego/orgullo paternal…

-es veloz…..va ser una rompe robots como el genial de su padre Sonic.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablar de ti mismo en 3 persona?, es raro.

-Incorrecto, es estupendo…al igual que todo lo que hago.

-Como tú digas.

Tails a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud impulsiva, ególatra, vanidosa pero de gran corazón, gozador de la vida y la naturaleza del erizo que tanto amaba.

-Si usaras la máquina que invente para mejorar las ecografías, tú podrías...

-nooooooo…. ¡estás loco tails!, yo quiero saber ¿Cómo es? El día en que nazca, no voy a arruinar la sorpresa…(dijo rascándose la cabeza)….Aunque si pudieras apresurar las cosas.

El mecánico ya sabía ¿Cómo era su hija? Gracias a su invento: Una hibrida erizo/zorro de apariencia de zorro de 2 colas, llena de púas azul y ojos verdes.

-nacerá cuando deba, ten paciencia.

¿Paciencia?, ¿a Sonic?...Era como pedirle peras al olmo…Mejor cambiemos su atención a otro punto...

-¿has pensado en un nombre, Sonic?...Todos los nombres que se me han ocurrido, son más apropiados para robots.

-¿he?...mmmmm….mmmmmmmmm….mmmm…. ¿qué tal…mmmmmm….Maria?

-¿María?

-sip, como modo de agradecimiento a Shadow por salvarte.

Con ternura el rubio se acarició el abdomen.

-Maria the hedgehog Prower…Me gusta como suena.

Afuera llegaba de Visita Shadow, Silver y Maurice que ahora tenía 12 años.

La amistad se estas parejas se han reforzado con la llegada de los niños.

Sonic y Tails eran los padrinos de Maurice. Silver y Shadow se convertirían en los padrinos de la pequeña por nacer… El azul pensaba que el mundo era perfecto desde que Eggman fue vencido….La vida aún tenía sus problemas por culpa de villanos de turno y quienes no comprendían su tipo de amor…Sin embargo era hermosa, llena de buenos….Recuerdos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdo Angustiante

Capítulo 2: Recuerdo Angustiante.

Sin embargo era hermosa, llena de buenos….Recuerdos.

* * *

 _Regresando del Flash Back…_

En una habitación de un asilo para héroes retirados, un anciano de chaleco rojo le leía un cuaderno naranja a un debilitado anciano de chaleco verde en silla de ruedas…

-Je je je…je…..ese Sonic es un tonto.

-Lo sé.

-A tu historia le faltaron detalles.

-Bueno….a veces dejar algunas cosas para la imaginación, es bueno.

El viejo de chaleco rojo miro su reloj, ya se hacía tarde y sabía que pronto la enfermera vendría con la medicación del chaleco verde…

-Creo que es momento que me valla, hoy mi hija me vendrá a visitar.

-¿Tienes una hija?...Oh, a mí me hubiera encantando tener familia…Dale mis saludos.

-Se los daré. Adiós y hasta mañana.

-Adiós Raúl.

El anciano que aun podía caminar coloco un separador de libros en la página que iba y se retiró con el tierno movimiento de mano del viejo de chaleco verde.

* * *

Una hora después…En la recepción…

-Cosmo.

El octogenario en chaleco rojo fue a darle un abrazo a una mujer en traje de ejecutiva. Ella era una hibrida erizo/zorro…..

-Hola Viejito… ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que nunca querida, mejor que nunca… ¿y tú?

-Hmmmm…No me quejo….Dime ¿el aun…

-No.

La mujer azul dio un suspiro de desencanto…

-Sé que lo quieres, yo también pero….Ya no reconoce a nadie, ni a mí me reconoce cuando lo vengo a ver…

El viejo de chaleco rojo estaba consciente de eso. Desde que a chaleco verde le diagnosticaron "alzheimer", su hija sagradamente viene todos los viernes a visitar a su segundo progenitor.

-….¿Qué haces aquí?, estas sano y mentalmente independiente. Es imperdonable que desgastes tu vida por…..

-Mi niña….

El anciano de chaleco rojo coloco una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el hombro de su hija preocupada, ella no lo entiende…Ella aún no se enamorado de verdad…

-…..Apenas se enteró que su cerebro quedaría como queso suizo, me paso este cuaderno…

El viejo le mostro a la azul el cuaderno naranja que llevaba en un bolso de cuero para protegerlo…

-….Aquí anoto cuando le daban ganas de anotar…Cosas que le pasaron complementándolas con cosas que escucho, le explicaron o se enteró por chisme o por los poderes psíquicos de Silver. Me hiso jurar que le leería una capitulo al día diario hasta terminar y cuando terminara, releérselo…Una y otra vez hasta que recuerde o muera. Debo cumplir esa promesa.

Cosmo abrazo a su progenitor vistiendo lana roja, ella desearía tener a uno de sus padres en casa. Preferencialmente el que es capaz de recordarla…El nivel de devoción del hombre de chaleco rojo, le era incomprensible…

-Debo volver al trabajo. Nos vemos el próximo viernes.

-Adiós Cosmi, cuídate.

Su hija se dio la vuelta y se marchó con un trote sónico…El señor de chaleco rojo se secó las lágrimas, las visitas de Cosmo lo emocionaban…

-Basta de llanterío.

* * *

Como siempre el señor de chaleco verde se encontraba aburrido mirando por la ventana. Como siempre al ver entrar al hombre de chaleco rojo…

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

El portador del chaleco rojo con una amplia sonrisa positiva, llena de optimismo saco de su bolso de cuero el preciado cuaderno anaranjado…

-Hola me llamo Pedro, soy un viejo amigo suyo y le prometí que le leería esto.

-¿De verdad?...mmmmm…no lo recuerdo.

El viejo de chaleco verde no recordaba habérselo pedido a…."Pedro". A decir verdad ni si quiera comprendía ¿Cómo llego aquí?...Ni modo, si este extraño decía que era su amigo, debía creerle…Además nadie vino a verlo y se encontraba taaaaaaaaan aburrido…

El hombre vestido con una prenda roja que le cubría el torso…Como días anteriores le hiso un resumen del capítulo anterior antes de comenzar la lectura. Una vez que se aseguró que comprendió el resumen, quito el separador de libros, aclarándose la voz inicio la lectura…

* * *

Flash Back…

La Angustia de Sonic….Comenzó alrededor de la 23:40 de un martes, el rayo azul veía una película de terror pésima en su dormitorio recostado en su cama, llenándose la boca de palomitas de maíz, luego tener un día pesado como cartero…..Miento…era el trabajo más sencillo que existe, la pagan por correr y se demora 000.1 segundos, dejándole el resto del día para él... ...

-JA JA JA JA JA…..buuuuu ,¡que Drácula tan cutre!…ja..ja..a..ahc…ejm..e…..MMMM…¡aj!

Por poco se ahogada, dándose unos golpes en el pecho ayudo a que la comida que lo asfixiaba bajara….Para el presumido erizo que tantos villanos inferiores a su grandeza (en su opinión personal) muriera asesinado por un refrigerio era ridículo…puffff…y ¿qué diría su lapida?...Lo más probable es que Shadow se adelante y la mande a tallar para que diga: _" Aquí yace Sonic the hedgehog , gran intento de héroe de Mobius .Quien perdió la lucha contra un tazón lleno de golosinas a base de maíz. Patético"…_ De solo imaginarlo le daban ganas de masticar con cuidado…

-Te dije que tragaras antes de reír.

A su lado se encontraba su marido, recostado sobre cojines intentando por quinta vez en la noche encontrar una pose cómoda, su enorme barriga le impedía estar cómodo…

-¿Qué?...¿dijiste alg…..JA JA JA JA…¡SE LE VEN LOS CABLES!...¡MIREN COMO CORRE PARECE QUE SE ESTUVIERA AGUANTANDO LAS GANAS DE IR AL BAÑO…JA JA JA…JA.. ahc…ejm..e…..MMMM…¡aj!

Espantado (si no fuera por el peso extra que carga, da un salto por el susto) vio a su esposo color cielo atragantarse de nuevo…. ¡Por Einstein!, a este paso su hija quedara huérfana de un progenitor por culpa de las palomitas de maíz….

-¡SONIC!... ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!...¡¿PUEDES RESPIRAR?!

Tranquilo Tails, sabes hacer rcp, ya se lo hiciste aquella vez se atoro en el hospital….¡Oh no!

-¡Por la Pu…

El oji azul sintió en su barriga una molestia… ¡Por todos los mecánicos!...¡ojala que se indigestión!

El oji verde simulando la maniobra anterior, a golpes directo al pecho volvió a respirar...

-Ejem….¿qué pasa Budy?

Desconcertado vio al zorro a su lado afirmándose el estómago con cara de dolor junto con respirar…. The hedgehog ignoraba que su budy comenzó a sentir los síntomas de parto….

-¡AUCH!...Sonic creo..huf…huf…. que estoy en trabajo de…

En menos de un milisegundo lo llevo al hospital desde Green Hill , South Island a ciudad Station Square. Sin nadie que lo detuviera el erizo nacido en Christmas Island se dejó llevar por el impulso…

-…parto…..AAAAAAA…MALETA…AAAAAA.

-¿maleta?... ¡ah, la maleta!...je, ya vuelvo.

* * *

Dejándolo sobre una cama de la maternidad, fue por la maleta…Volvió tan rápido que Tails no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo tonto que era su marido y que tal vez debió escuchar a sus padres…

-Sonic ya volvió… ¿ya nació?

-huf…huf..arrgggggg…¡NO!

-relajate "shadow junior"

-¡¿QUE ME RELAJE?!...

Como si estuviera poseído por la versión o mejor dicho transformación más maléfica de Sonic: "Sonic exe"…..Agarro al burlón héroe de las púas alrededor del pecho, para que lo mirara directo a sus ojos…El ex de Amy rose sudo frio, también trago saliva al encontrarse con aquellos ojos que gritaban... ¡TE VOY A DESTRIPAR VIVO!

-… ¡TU LA PUSISTE AQUÍ!... (Furioso, con una vena resaltando en su cuello se apuntó al estómago)….¡VE A REGISTRARME Y TRAEME ANESTESIA O SI…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El rubio jalo con fuerza las púas de quien lo dejo en cinta, este soltó un grito igual de fuerte….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

¡POR LA ############!...¡Ese jalón de púas dolió más que su transformación de "The Werehog"…..¡Oh mi dios!...Al ser Tails hermafrodita era capaz de tener un parto estilo "Hiena hembra" como Silver….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….¡QUIERO ANESTESIA!...huf…huf…a…AAAAAAAAAA.

El segundo Jalon de púas, le quito la idea de la mente...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….¡COMO QUIERAS PERO SUELTAME!

¡Demonios!... ¿Cómo Shadow aguanto todo el proceso que duro horas dejando que Silvy le apretara la mano?...Apenas sus preciadas púas fueran liberadas, se puso más dichoso que el día en mando a doc Eggman al olvido.

-¡ay..ay…..mis pobre púas!

Superado el dolor pectoral, se fijó en el parturiente quien sufría sin parar. La cara de dolor de su pareja lo angustio…

-Enseguida.

En un parpadeo se encontraba en la recepción llenando papeles, tantas cifras y cláusulas que quitan la responsabilidad al hospital en caso de ect,etc,etc…

-Tantas cruces y calaveras… ¡por qué demonios no me embarace yo!...Tails sabría cómo lidiar con esto.

 _-Ja, Tan Patético como siempre._

Shadow entraba por la puerta automática…

-Viniste….¿cómo?

-Puuus…Obvio faker (farsante), es la ahijada del gran Shadow quien nace….ejem….silv me dijo. Es el beneficio de estar casado con un psíquico, ahorras en llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

El sicario erizo negro/rojo no venía solo…Atrás se escuchaban las voces de sus acompañantes…

" _-¡PERO MÁ NO QUIERO IR!, ¡ME FALTA SUBIR UN NIVEL PARA…_

 _-¡POR ULTIMA VEZ MAURICE!... ¡VAS A IR!...Ahora se bueno y ve a saludar a tu padrino._

 _-¡NO ME AGRADA ESE FAKER!_

 _-¡¿MAURICE DE DONDE SACAS ESE LENGUAJE?!,_

 _-¡DE PAPÁ!"_

Detrás venia Silver usando sus poderes mentales para jalar al erizo plomo, el niño de 12 no parecía muy complacido de dejar su videojuego en línea en casa, solo para ver a un bebé…

* * *

El oji rojo con gusto suelta la carcajada…Un retorcijón cerebral de parte de su pareja, lo obligo a contenerse. El albino fiel a su estilo fue a darle un abrazo al futuro padre…

-¡Muchas felicidades!

Detrás del albino, el plomo se dejó ver solo un instante para sacarle la lengua a Sonic….

-hm…"que nene tan simpático"

¡Dios de los erizos, te lo suplico: que mi niña no salga como ese lambrijo!...De reojo vio que silvi no solo le aviso a su marido….


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdo Angustiante y Ternu

Capítulo 3: Recuerdo Angustiante y Ternura.

-hm…"que nene tan simpático"

¡Dios de los erizos, te lo suplico: que mi niña no salga como ese lambrijo!...De reojo vio que silvi no solo le aviso a su marido….

* * *

Regresando del flash back…

-Ok, creo que suficiente por hoy…..

Cuando el viejo de chaleco rojo estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno….

-¡ey!.¡No seas tan cutre!...Continua.

El anciano que leía con incredulidad miro el reloj, no estaba muy convencido que digamos de que el otro octogenario fuera capaz de aguantar sin ponerse a roncar...

-¿Por favor?

La cara expectante de du público exclusivo lo alentó…

-De acuerdo, pasamos a la parte 3…

* * *

Flash Back….

¡Dios de los erizos, te lo suplico: que mi niña no salga como ese lambrijo!...De reojo vio que silvi no solo le aviso a su marido….

-¡Manic, Amy!...¡tanto tiempo!

-Hey bro, te ves terrible.

-Hola Sonic…Felicidades.

El futuro padre choco puños con su hermano en modo de saludos. Mientras su actual "cuñada rosada" iba a saludar a Mau, quien siempre se mostraba alegre ante ella (por que le obsequiaba dulces)

-Los demás se quedaron atrapados en un taco y nuestra hermanita viajo fuera del país por asuntos del pueblo de nuestra vieja.

El héroe con mueca arrogante, abrió la boca para soltar una de sus mundialmente famosas bromas clichés….

-¡CODIO ROJO!... ¡CODIGO ROJO!

¡LA ALERTA PROVIENE DE LA MATERNIDAD!...Usando su velocidad llego en menos del aleteo de un colibrí…

Lo siguiente fue confuso….

Nadie le explicaba nada o si le explicaron estaba demasiado nervioso como para procesarlo….

* * *

Lo que tenía claro era que su amor entro a quirófano de urgencia…Intento estar a su lado usando un traje verde de pies a cabeza…Al ver al doctor hacer la incisión, se semi desmallo, una enfermera lo saco diciéndole que si no era capaz de estar firme, esperara afuera en la sala de espera.

¡Esperar afuera!... ¡La angustia se lo comería vivo!…Usando su popularidad logro que quo de fans que hacia su residencia, le permitiera estar en el balcón para que los estudiante observaran…

Tiempo después…

Sonic angustiado observaba por un balcón con pared de cristal…. Seguramente este momento generara un recuerdo no muy agradable.

-¡Demonios!

Ser total / absolutamente inútil en una actividad, sentirse "lento", incapaz de ayudar o ser quien dio la idea…Era lo que más detestaba el ególatra "buen chico"….Abajo su budy inconsciente era abierto como un pez…

Se reprendió mil veces por ser incapaz de estar a su lado, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio…

Estaba toda arrugada….Sin embargo era preciosa, era una cosita azul con 2 colas…Tan pequeñita y delicada.

-BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA…BUAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Con la estimulación de un médico la bebita lloro….Ejem….Esa potencia vocal es solo por el medico ¿cierto?...Ella no estará llorando a ese volumen ¿verdad?...

-Ojala que no.

Con cuidado el medico se la entregó a una enfermera que la fue a pesar….Viendo a esa cosita azulada con detención se podía apreciar: Una hibrida erizo/zorro de apariencia de zorro de 2 colas, llena de púas azul y…llamarlo loco pero…Cuando pestañeo…..Juraría que sus ojos son verdes…

* * *

La angustia del hermano de Manic y Sonia no encontró fin hasta que le pusieron los puntos al zorro anestesiado…Llevándose una mano al pecho soltó un suspiro de alivio…

-¿Quién anda ahí?

¡Horror, alguien viene!...¡¿de qué se preocupa?!, ¡es súper veloz!...

-¿he? ¿Qué extraño?...Juraría que escuche a alguien por aquí.

La enfermera que fue a inspeccionar el balcón, encontró el balcón tan vacío como esperaba encontrarlo a estas horas. Un inusual viento azul a su lado la incomodo….

-Arggggggg…..hay que arreglar el aire acondicionado.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Tails adolorido, agradecía que los seres Mobians (su raza y la de Sonic) se recuperaran rápido…Pronto su cicatriz pasara a ser un mal recuerdo…

 _-Hola chiquita._

Recostado en su cama de hospital, observaba con ternura una criaturita envuelta en una frazada rosa, la pequeñita dando un bostezo se acomodó entre los brazos de quien la llevo por 9 meses en su interior, para continuar con su siesta…

-Dormilona. Saliste del lado del tonto de tu padre.

El nuevo padre entro con un enorme oso, enviado por teletranspotador por la ausente tía Sonia….

-¡Hey!...¡¿a quién llamas…..

-SHIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS….. _está dormida._

 _-ups._

Tapándose la boca con una mano, dejo el oso sobre un velador. Haciéndole un espacio entre los jarrones con flores que sus amigos les enviaron…

 _-Mira sus deditos….Son tan chiquitos._

 _-Lo se Sonic….¿le trajiste los guantecitos?_

 _-Yep. Estaban de oferta._

De una bolsa de compras, el ser más veloz del mundo saco unos mini guantes…. ¿Por qué los Mobians tenían que usar obligatoriamente guantes blancos?...Nadie lo sabe, usan guantes solo porque deben usarlos…La lógica Mobian era precisa: "Tus ancestros usaron guantes, tus padres usan guantes, tu usas guantes y tu hijos usaran guantes"….El azul apreciando con ternura a la dormilona, guardo los guantecitos de donde los saco...

 _-Se los pondremos luego._

El héroe y actual cartero de Mobius, se sentó en un huequito al lado del zorrito...

 _-Esteeeeeeee…..Budy, sé que quedamos en llamarla "Maria the hedgehog Prower" como agradecimiento a shadi por salvarte el pellejo…._

 _-¿pero?_

 _-…..Lo he pensado y…..¿por qué mejor no la llamamos Cosmo?, ¿te gustaría?. Por qué a Sonic si."_

¡Oh Cosmo!...La dulce antigua novia de Tails que en una de sus tantas aventuras, sacrifico su vida para salvar el universo del villano de turno…..El oji azul con un nudo en la garganta además de tener los ojos vidriosos, con un gesto positivo de cabeza demostró su opinión…

Cuando Shadow se enteró que el nombre de la bebé es "Cosmo the hedgehog Prower" en vez de "María"….. ¡LE DIERON UNAS GANAS INCREBILES DE PATAERLES EL TRASERO A ESA PAREJA DE FAKERS (FARSANTES)!

La operación "pateador de traseros" fue abortada, cuando su mejor amiga Rogue The Bat le comento que el segundo nombre de la hibrida Mobian erizo/zorro: Era "María".

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back…

El hombre de chaleco verde babeaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, absolutamente dormido...

El de chaleco rojo coloco el separador de libros en la parte en que se quedó, después guardo el cuaderno en el bolso de cuero café, lo siguiente que hiso fue que saco un pañuelo de una caja en un velador, limpiándole la baba al durmiente y luego con la brazada que estaba al pie de la cama, abrigo al dormido junto con darle un beso en su arrugada frente…

-Buenas noches Sonic.

Un anciano Tails en chaleco rojo en silencio salió de aquella habitación. Era la suficiente inteligente para saber que el que su juventud fue un ídolo mundial. No recordaba ni su vida heroica ni sus condecoraciones ni su boda…..Le importaba un rebano, cuando se casaron el cura dijo "hasta que la muerte los separe" e iba a cumplir sus votos.

Le continuaría leyendo hasta que el arrugado erizo mobian "estirara la pata" o que milagrosamente recupere sus recuerdos. Lo que ocurra primero.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

El portador del chaleco rojo con una amplia sonrisa positiva, llena de optimismo saco de su bolso de cuero el preciado cuaderno anaranjado…

-Hola me llamo Andrés, soy un viejo amigo suyo y le prometí que le leería esto.

-¿De verdad?...mmmmm…no lo recuerdo.

¿Por qué perder el tiempo diciéndole su verdadero nombre? Intentar explicarle la verdad al avejentado Mobian solo lo confundida y era un día perdido hasta que al día siguiente lo olvidaba todo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Recuerdo sonoro: Nuestras pr

Capítulo 4: Recuerdo sonoro: Nuestras primeras noches Juntos.

Al mirar aquellos tiernos ojos verdes acurrucados entre los brazos del rubio, el gran héroe no es esperaba las noches que vendrían…Las que originarían recuerdos sonoros…..

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La que al llegar a casa era un ángel, se convirtió en una diablita que por las noches no paraba de llorar. ...Sus primeras noches juntos (refiriéndose a la bebé) eran una locura…

-BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

En la habitación continua, los nuevos padres con ojeras de 3 metros con los nervios destrozados. Se quedaron inmóviles escuchando el festival de gritos…

-BUAAAAAAAAA…BUAAAAAAAA...BUAAAAAAA.

No eran psíquicos para pensar lo mismo: ¿Quién los mando a tener hijos?

-Te toca.

-Te toca a ti.

-Nah, yo ya la he visto 3 noches, buddy.

-¡Y yo 5 noches!

-¡ve tu tails, tengo que trabajar mañana!

-¡¿trabajo?!...¡¿crees que no hago nada en todo el día?!...Tengo autos que arreglar en el taller y bebé gritón que atender…..Por cierto, te comprometiste a cambiar pañales y ni uno has hecho.

-¡Tengo trabajo!, ¡el correo no se entrega solo!

-¡TE DEMORAS 5 MIN Y PASAS TODO EL MALDITO DIA DESCANZANDO BAJO UN ARBOL!

-¡SALVE AL MUNDO, LO MERESCO!

-BUAAAAAAAAAA….BUAAAAAAAAAAA…..BUAAAAAAAAA.

El zorro con ganas de ahorcar a su esposo, fue a la habitación continua…Dando un fuerte suspiro para calmarse antes de ver a la bebé…

* * *

En una habitación rosa pálido decorada por Amy rose, se encontraba en una cuna blanca con móvil de estrellas, una hibrida zorro/erizo de color azul vestida con piyama rosado lloraba a mares esperando ser atendida.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

Con cuidado fue cargada por uno de sus progenitores….

-Debe tener hambre…..SONIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡CALIENTA UN BIBERON!

El azul intentándose tapar, se destapo furioso…Estaba a punto de dormirse…Ni modo, el llanterío no pararía hasta que lo hiciera….

En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, bajo a la cocina, calentando el biberón.

-¡vamos!..¡Hierve más rápido!

¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser taaaaaaaaaaaannnnn leeeeeeeennnnnntoooooo? , era momentos como este en que odiaba que absolutamente todo se moviera a ritmo de tortuga.

* * *

Cuando al fin la leche se dignó a hervir, el rayo azul fue a su objetivo….

Tails con cara de pocos amigos, lo miro mientras intentaba calmar a la llorona en sus brazos...

-te tardaste.

-Vah, es culpa de la leche.

-¿Te cercioraste que este tibia como nos enseñó tu mamá?

-¿Qué?...ups.

El oji azul soltó un suspiro de enfado… ¿quién me mando a casarme con este tonto arrogante? …

-tenla.

Harto de tener que pensar siempre por los dos, le entrego a Cosmo a Sonic, mientras en su muñeca derramaba unas gotas de la leche.

-Esta tibia.

-Ok…Dame la botella.

-¿de verdad quieres alimentarla?

-Hm, soy un buen chico.

* * *

Luego de mirarlo con recelo se levantó de hombros. Él siempre se está quejando de que el oji verde no ayuda, ahora es su oportunidad de oro. Además si lo hace mal, está presente para auxiliar a la joven cosmi…

-Con cuidado.

-Descuida "mami"…Sonic es el mejor alimentador de bebé del multi universo.

-Aja, trata de que no se ahogue.

El rubio le entrego el biberón al erizo, este un poquito asustado le puso el biberón a la infante…Ver miedo e indecisión en los ojos de alguien tan valiente y seguro como Sonic the hedgehog. Era un espectáculo impresionante y a la vez extraño de admirar...

-Lo haces bien.

-¿seguro?

-Sip….ella no se está quejando.

La pequeña bebía feliz su alimento….Se notaba a un kilómetro que ha heredado el apetito del erizo.

En silencio mientras la pequeña the hedgehog Prower se alimentaba, la diablita no parecía tan diabla…

-Es linda cuando está tranquila.

-Yep…Buddy… ¿crees que salga como Maurice?

-Espero que no.

La pareja de Mobians se espantaron con la idea. Tanto el rubio como el azulado les dieron unos escalofríos imaginando la escena…

-Ya está llena.

-"de veras, no me digas"… ¿Qué esperas?, dale una palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿yo?

-"no, yo"…. ¡por supuesto que tú!, la tienes en los brazos.

* * *

El gran héroe de mobius con indecisión se quedó inmóvil con la pequeña entre los brazos. Era tan delicada que temía hacerle daño si se le pasaba la mano. El mecánico confiado que era capaz de hacerlo, le coloco sobre un hombro una mantita para que descansara la cabeza de su hija.

-Venciste a villanos poderosos, puedes con una bebé….Solo ponte la cabecita sobre los hombros, afírmala con tu brazo…eso, así….con el brazo disponible dale unas palmaditas con suavidad.

Animado por su marido, hiso el procedimiento al pie de la letra. Logrando un eructo.

-¿viste?...no es ciencia espacial.

-¡Pues claro que pude!...Sonic es capaz de lo que sea.

Con la pequeña más relajada, la dejaron en su cuna. Regresando a su cuarto.

El rayo azul pensó que dormiría como bebé...

-Mañana me ayudaras a cambiar pañales.

-¿es broma?..ja ja ja ja ja…¡buena!

El genio amarillo que se tapaba a su lado, lo observo serio...

-Hablo en serio. Mañana pañales. Buenas noches.

* * *

Las siguientes noches el oji verde retraso esa parte de la paternidad dando largos paseos a la casa de Shadow y Silver….Su plan era perfecto hasta que Maurice le avisó al oji azul lo que eran realmente "sus horas extras en el trabajo"

Cambiar pañales... ¡puaj!...cambiaria esta asquerosa actividad por las noches de gritos interminables de su niña.

Para empeorar las cosas, desde que paso el evento de "las horas extras" Tails lo espera con Cosmo en la salida del trabajo para asegurarse que cambie por lo menos uno.

Argggggggggg…¡maldito Maurice!...Ya me las pagara…Aunque con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró al mal olor de un pañal sucio.


	5. Capítulo 5: Primer día de clases

Capítulo 5: Primer día de clases.

El anciano Tails con desgano se levantó de mala gana de su comodísima cama…

-AUCH….¡mi espalada!

El cambio de verano a otoño siempre afectaba su espalada, sobándose le dio un vistazo a un calendario con la imagen de Shadow en ropa interior…Oh, los beneficios de la inmortalidad y la eterna juventud. Ni en sus sueños más locos se le pasaría que el mercenario cambiario las balas por el modelaje…

-14 de Marzo.

El recuerdo de un preciosa hibrida en vestido burdeo, rodeada de llorones lo emociono…..Era tan solo ayer que Cosmi era tan solo una niñita….

-Basta de lagrimones, hora de desayunar.

Poniéndose un chaleco café, fue al comedor sin antes tomar su bolso de piel que contenía su preciado cuaderno anaranjado….

A medio camino salió una enfermera…

-Señor Miles, tiene visitas.

-¿Visitas?.

* * *

Detrás de la enfermera apareció la azulada en ropa de calle, pantalones, tacones rojos y una polera (camiseta) ceñida al cuerpo color turquesa...

-Hace eones que no vienes. Comenzaba a pensar que te olvidaste de nosotros.

-Sin exagerar Ma…..sin exagerar.

La enfermera se incomodó al escucharla llamarlo "Ma", decidió continuar repartiendo medicinas. Los apodos que usen los familiares de los residentes no es su asunto...

-La última vez que viniste, fue hace un mes.

-¿Importa?, papá tiene Alzheimer. No lo recuerda.

-Yo lo recuerdo y si, es importante.

Cosmo bajo la orejas ante la mirada seria del antiguo zorro con las manos enguantas en las caderas.

-Lo se…Es que, he tenido trabajo….Mucho trabajo, ser abogada es difícil, admito que si no fuera por Maurice no hubiera venido en mi día libre.

-¿Entonces para que viniste?...Hija, te quiero pero si no te nace y alguien más te tiene que forzar a venir por lastima, prefiero que no vengas. Has como si fueras huérfana, por lo visto ya estas agarrando experiencia en ese arte.

La oji verde se mordió el labio, demonios…Eso no era lo que ella quiso decir….Admitía que el trabajo la ha absorbido hasta el límite que ella ha olvidado visitarlos, llamar o mandar una miserable tarjeta… ¿Y para qué?, el cerebro de su Pa es queso suizo, dudaba que recordara ¿Cómo leer?...

-Mira…..Los amo y vine a pasar un rato con ustedes, ¿ok?

Al ver el bolso de cuero, a la hibrida zorro/erizo se le ocurrió el modo de redimirse…

-¿Por qué no me dejas leerle a mí?

Tails instintivamente llevo una mano a su preciado bolso, su audífono funcionaba, así que escucho bien…

-¿Segura?

-Sip… ¡oh, vamos!, ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser?

El viejo de 2 colas medito al respecto….Si la memoria le funcionaba (y lo hacía), la última vez que lo vio, se pasó la mayor parte de la visita viendo su celular contestando textos….Amy rose (ahora Gobernante de Mobius junto a Manic….ejem..King Manic) lo insto a darle una oportunidad de rehacer el lazo con su padre…Siguiendo el consejo de la arrugada eriza, le entrego el bolso a su descendiente…

-Tienes que hacerle un resumen, lee el capítulo anterior. Es el 4.

Ella curiosa saco el cuaderno leyendo…Esto tiene que ser un broma de mal...Corrección….de pésimo gusto…El Señor Silver le había comentado sobre este capítulo, se nota que evito varios detalles escabrosos…

-¿Es broma?

La cara descolocada de su hija, le saco una risita al ex héroe. El octogenario se levantó de hombros divertido.

-Gajes de la paternidad, lo descubrirás cuando seas madre.

-Ja, lo dudo mucho. Por mí no esperes que te de nietos.

-Ya veremos mi niña, ya veremos.

El anciano en chaleco café continúo su camino al comedor, sin antes darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda a su hija.

-Te veré luego del desayuno…..Y Cosmi…

-¿Yep?

-El sigue siendo tu padre….Puede estar más gruñon que antes pero continua siéndolo, el no muerde….. _Si no le das motivos._

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Ja j aja….¡broma!...ejem…hablando en serio, aleja tus manos de sus dientes, es lo único que le funciona y sabe usarlos si se irrita.

En forma de advertencia, se quitó el guante de su mano derecha mostrando marcas de dientes…De pequeña su progenitor Sonic, siempre le dijo que si cuidaba sus dientes, le durarían la vida entera…No bromeaba.

-Con los hot dog que se tragaba por Kilo, hasta el día de hoy no ¿entiendo cómo lograba hacerse el tiempo?...Tomando en cuenta la cantidad impresionante que comía por segundo, ni con súper velocidad le alcanza. ….Recuerda "manos lejos de la boca"

-Manos lejos de su boca, capto.

Abrazándose al bolso, camino en dirección a la habitación del erizo. Antes de tocar un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Acuerdate Cosmi, es tu papi…..es tu papi…es tu papi… Hm…es tu padre…es tu padre.

* * *

Dando una fuerte respiración, se dio ánimos…La puerta se encontraba abierta…

-¿Hola?

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Cosmo the hedgehog Prower se congelo al encontrarse con el anciano espinoso en silla de ruedas, esta vez el viejo Sonic lucía un chaleco gris...

-¡Al fin una enfermera!, rápido mi baño de esponja.

-¿he?

-¿no escuchaste?...huffffff… ¡qué lugar tan cutre!

El gruñón ególatra antiguo héroe de fama mundial, regreso su atención a la ventana cercana a su silla...

-Vete y no vuelvas hasta traerme una enfermera que sepa hacer su trabajo.

La hibrida heredo la decisión del viejo en la silla de ruedas, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-Esteeeeeee…..¿señor?

El viejo aburrido, sin animo la miro…..Es la enfermera más molesta de este lugar y eso que es su primer día aquí como residente…

-¿Qué quieres lenta?

La oji verde sonriendo dulcemente, llevo una de sus manos dentro del bolso de cuero...

-Intentémoslo de nuevo ¿vale?, mi nombre es Cosmo the hedg…¡Hm!...Cosmo the hedgon…Hugon….Cosmo Hugon, soy una amiga suya y le prometí que le leería esto.

Ella le mostro el cuaderno anaranjado al desconfiado erizo…

-¿De verdad?...mmmmm…no lo recuerdo…..¿segura que nos conocemos?

-¡Si!

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te costó recordar tu apellido?

Cosmo se rasco la cabeza, ¡que tonta era!...Debió pensar en un seudónimo antes de entrar…Oh dios, la está mirando en busca de respuestas…

-Esteeeeeeee….yo….

-Ya veo, eres tonta.

-¡Eso es!... ¡Le acertó!... ¡soy tonta y olvidadiza!

Pasando el momento incomodo, la joven Mobian se sentó en el borde de la cama, para hacerle un resumen del capítulo 4 al avejentado Mobian en silla de ruedas...

-Esta capítulo, le aseguro que le va a gustar…Se trata del primer día de clases de Cosmo…

Aclarando la garganta inicio la lectura, esperando ser mejor cuenta cuentos que hija….

-Te llamas igual a la niña de la historia.

-Es queeeeeeee…..es un nombre" común" para mujeres pigmentación azul de ojos verdes…"je je je"….ejem… ¿Dónde iba?

-Valla, sí que eres olvidadiza.

-Y de las peores señor, se lo aseguro téngame paciencia le prometo que la historia es buena….

* * *

Flash Back…

Recuerdo sonoro 2.0…Eran las 6 de la mañana, Sonic roncaba babeando….Soñando con montañas de hot dog, en un mundo donde solo debía comer y no tenía que repartir el correo ni escuchar los gruñidos de los perros que lentos como tortuga, intentaban sin éxito perseguirlo…

 _-Ewwwwww…..¡quiero otro!...ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…..¡delicioso!.. aaaah..MMM…Zzzzzzzzz._

Tails también soñaba…Con elementos metálicos, cualquier cosa menos su trabajo reparando autos y aviones. Disfrutaba ser mecánico, disfrutaba mucho más la ciencia….

 _-si quiero esa aleación de acero…ZZZZZZZZZ….oh, como no me gustaría esa lamina de cobre, ¿por kilo y gratis? acepto….Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

Ambos roncaban felices. Su despertador no sonaría hasta las 7, disfrutaban al máximo esta hora de sueño pacifico que les quedaba hasta que….


	6. Capítulo 6: Primer día de clases Contin

Capítulo 6: Primer día de clases. Continuación….

Flash Back…

Recuerdo sonoro 2.0…Eran las 6 de la mañana, Sonic roncaba babeando….Soñando con montañas de hot dog, en un mundo donde solo debía comer y no tenía que repartir el correo ni escuchar los gruñidos de los perros que lentos como tortuga, intentaban sin éxito perseguirlo…

-Ewwwwww…..¡quiero otro!...ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…..¡delicioso!.. aaaah..MMM…Zzzzzzzzz.

Tails también soñaba…Con elementos metálicos, cualquier cosa menos su trabajo reparando autos y aviones. Disfrutaba ser mecánico, disfrutaba mucho más la ciencia….

-si quiero esa aleación de acero…ZZZZZZZZZ….oh, como no me gustaría esa lamina de cobre, ¿por kilo y gratis? acepto….Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Ambos roncaban felices. Su despertador no sonaría hasta las 7, disfrutaban al máximo esta hora de sueño pacifico que les quedaba hasta que….

-¡DESPIEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRTEN!

Sonic y Tails se despertaron de golpe al escuchar el grito de la pequeña Cosmo the hedgehog Prower , se zambulló técnicamente a la cama de sus padres, saltando emocionada…

-¡despierten!...¡despierten!...¡despierten!...¡es hoy!...¡es hoy!

La pequeña entusiasta, fue frenada por su papi, quien agotado la tomo en brazos….

-Son las 6 de la mañana. Faltan dos horas para que vallas al jardín de Infantes.

-Sip… ¡es que no puedo esperar papi!

La hibrida azul, se encontraba vestida además de cargar su mochila….Cielos, normalmente no quiere vestirse hace un escándalo…Esto sorprendió a Tails, quien debe luchar con su "remolino" de 5 años para que se ponga el vestido….

-Amor, ve a dormir. Nosotros te despertaremos. ¿Ok?

-mmmmmm…he…..ha….ok….buenas noches.

* * *

La pequeña veloz, regreso a su habitación….Sus padres volvieron a cerrar los ojos…..

-¡despierten, despierten….DESPIERTEEEENNNNNN!

Sonic disgustado se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, mientras su buddy miraba la hora….

-¡Son las 6:01!

-ups…buenas noches.

Segundo intento de volver al sueño…..El rubio se encontraba roncando, soñando con esa tienda de metales donde sus productos eran gratis y se podía llevar lo que deseara….

* * *

-Buddy….buddy.

La sacudida de su marido, lo despertó….

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz…..¿Qué?

-El reloj murió, ¿Qué hora es?

El oji azul ofuscado, se tapó con las frazadas….

-mmmmmmh…ve tu pulsera/tele comunicador.

-También murió.

¡Imposible!, esa cosa la invento él y sus invento duran activos de por vida….Por impulso, sin delicadeza agarro la muñeca de su esposo….

-Voy a revisarlo…..Lo reinicio, si eso era….Tienes que ocuparte de llenar la batería solar.

-Ups.

-"Ups"…..siempre con el "ups"…..ahora hay que arreglar la hora, voy a encender mi pulsera/tele comunicador… ¡LAS 7:45HRS!

-WHAAAAAAAAA….. ¡YO VOY POR LA NIÑA, TU POR EL DESAYUNO!

El zorro de dos colas apurado salió volando usando sus colas como hélice, el ser veloz en un macro segundo cargo a la nenita que roncaba babeando sobre su almohada…

-¿Qué…..aghh…pasa papi?

* * *

La niña sin entender lo que ocurría, fue llevada a la mesa….Le echaron cereal a la boca y en un instante se encontraba enfrente de su jardín infantil….

-Huf…..por poco y no llegamos.

-¿Papi?

-¿dime tesoro?

-¿Dónde está Má?

-Ups.

¡Se le olvido Tails!...En un mili segundo, el azul fue y volvió con el zorro mecánico quien llevaba la caja con la merienda (almuerzo) de Cosmi…

-Me olvidaste, ¿cierto?

-Pufffffff… ¿Cómo crees que yo….

La cara incrédula del oji azul, obligó al oji verde a admitirlo, que rascándole un lado de la cabeza…

-Tal vez, te olvide un poquito….ups.

-Deja de decir "ups", me esta hartando.

La oji verde, con ternura jalo de la cola del zorro…

-¿Mami?

-¿dime amor?

-¿Por qué esos niños están llorando?

La mini the hedgehog, apuntaba confundida a sus compañeros de salón que lloraban a mares entre los brazos de sus padres. A un grupo de padres le incomodo (por sus gestos que su hijita lo llamara "Mami". A decir verdad, ese grupo de padres parecía incomodarse con la presencia de 2 machos casados entre la comunidad escolar…Ignóralos, ellos que se vallan al diablo…No le digas a Cosmi que los niños lloran porque no quieren separarse de sus padres, se asustarían….

-Esteeeeeeeee…..es que estas "llorando de alegría" por su primer día de escuela.

-Ha.

* * *

La tierna parvularia…Quien era nada más ni nada menos que Amy Rose, hiso entrar a los pequeños….La azulada como si los llorones que la rodeaban no existieran, se despidió de sus padres con una gran sonrisa…

Sonic no podía aguantar la emoción, llorando mientras se despedía…

-Sonic. ¿Estas llorando?

-No, buddy…tengo una cosa en el ojo….shit…..Adiós….shift….nos vemos en la tarde.

Tails después de ver a su hijita entrar, se fue a su trabajo como asistente de laboratorio...

Sonic hiso el suyo en menos de un aleteo de colibrí, con las cartas entregadas…Paso el resto del día: Espiando por la ventana del párvulo. …El erizo confiaba en su cuñada pero no podía evitar el impulso por cerciorarse que su bebé estuviera a salvo…

Por horas vio a su pequeña jugar, aprender a dibujar, hacer el trencito para ir al baño, almorzar, etc.….Su nenita se veía dichosa….

Sonic repitió la retenía una semanas, hasta que Amy cambio de empleo y la nueva parvularia le advirtió que si no se marchaba llamaría a la policía, denunciándolo como un probable "pederasta"

* * *

A regañadientes el gran héroe tuvo que dejar de espiar…Las cosas marcharon de maravilla hasta que una niña mordió a Cosmi. En la reunión de padres para solucionar el problema con el director…

-¡¿Dónde está el bozal?!...¡esa niña es un monstruo!

-¡Sonic, compórtate

-¡hey, ¿a quién llamas monstruo, estúpido?!

-¡A tu hija malcriada, tonto!

-¡soy mujer!

-¿de verdad?... ¿Es broma?

La mujer que parecía muy masculina, agarro al erizo de las púas….

-Tu hija debió hacerle "algo ", mi niñita Nunca hace esas cosas en casa.

-Obvio, con bozal, es imposible que muerda. Como cualquier perro.

-¡AHORA TE VOY A….

Luego de recibir una paliza de la madre de la pequeña (quien de hecho era una mobian perro) , Tails se desvivió en disculpas con la esposa de esta….Para evitar más desastres Cosmi fue cambiada de Jardín de Infantes.

Digan lo que quieran…Sonic siempre estará convencido de que hizo lo correcto al defender a su pequeña…..Tails tuvo que volver a dar disculpas, cuando su marido le quito varios dientes de un patadon a un niño que le hacia bulling a Cosmi, un año después en su primer día de escuela, en el primer grado…..

Regresando del Flash Back….

* * *

-Sonic hiso lo correcto.

-¿usted cree?... ¿No piensa que exagero en su reacción o que debió intentar conversar en vez de echarle la culpa a la madre?

-¡Para nada!...Yo en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Supongo que debe ser tarde para usted, lo dejare solo para que duerma.

La hibrida cerro el cuaderno anaranjado, guardándolo con cuidado en el bolso de cuero café... A punto de retirarse, el anciano en silla de ruedas le agarro un brazo….

-¿vendrás mañana?

Cosmo Maria se encontraba enterada de que mañana, este día dejaría de existir en la mente del anciano. Los ojos del anciano, le ablandaban el corazón….

-Sin falta. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Secandose una lagrima de sus ojos, salió de la habitación, topándose con su "mami"

-Escuche su charla… ¿realmente vendrás mañana?

C le entrego a T, el bolso prestado….

-No lo sé.

Con esas palabras, una abogada afectada por los ojos de su viejo, salió del asilo de ancianos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Charla informal entre abogad

Capítulo 7: Charla informal entre abogados.

Un día horrible, bueno para Maurice el erizo plomizo todos los días son pésimos, ¿será por su herencia del lado de Shadow? Al oji rojo le encantaría ser como su "mami", existen días en que decenaria ser tan despreocupado como él y curioso…entre otras cosas….

-Vah, debo dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Pero cuando recuerda sobre lo que la gente dice sobre él, "bobo" es el más suave de los apodos…..Al ser de púas parecidas a las de Shadow, se le pasa….

Con cara de pocos amigos paso serio entre los empleados del bufete de abogados, gracias a sus habilidades psíquicas (la única herencia de "su mami") estaba enterado de lo que el resto de leguleyos pensaba de él, le importaba un rábano. Piensen lo que quieran tontos, él está en ascenso…..Pronto formara parte de los socios y una vez ahí, su camino para ser dueño del edificio completo será pan comido….

La sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en sus labios al pensar en tener entre sus manos el poder absoluto del bufete, no ayudaba mucho en que el resto del personal se sintiera cómodo con su presencia, alejándose de él como si fuera un leproso o un animal salvaje dispuesto para modelos…

El hijo de Shadow y Silver sabía que el mejor abogado de todos, arrogante casi se sentía un dios entre el montón de gente que no le llegaba a los talones (y eso que él se consideraba "modesto" en sus consideraciones al resto del mundo)….El auto denominado "abogado supremo", caminaba en dirección a la cafetería, a pedir su café moka….

-¿y esa cara?

Cosmo Maria the hedgehog sentada en una de las lujosas mesas, lo miro desganada, ella era la única que este patán no le daba pavor…

-¿desde cuándo te importa?

El comentario insolente de la hibrida azul, provoco que quisiera partirla en dos…..Se contuvo, era la sobrina de King Manic y Queen Amy Rose, reyes de Mobius, sus mejores clientes…Además de que por una mala broma del destino, sus padres eran sus padrinos y los de ella eran los padrinos de él…Una amenaza sutil, para no perder su reputación…

-Importa, porque pronto "alguien" será tu jefe.

-Aja, "me muero de ganas por averiguarlo"

La zorra con púas azules de 2 colas, con 0 interés en la mirada asesina que Maurice le lanzo, sosteniéndose la café puso su atención en el árbol que se divisaba desde un ventanal, mientras agitaba con su cuchara, su té….

El "abogado supremo" sin previo aviso se sentó a su lado, práctica que no inmuto a la oji verde, ya que estaba "vacunada" contra cualquiera de sus hábitos, años de conocerse…

-Eres un Pu….

Justo en eses instante pasaba uno de los miembros de la junta, con una tos fingida el ahijado de Sonic, reformulo el contexto de sus palabras…Si quería llegar a ser miembro de la junto, dentro del edificio debía regular sus insultos (excepto cuando sea "profesionalmente" necesarios y lejos de los oídos de la junta)

-Ejem…eres una "mala persona", son tus padres, no puedes simplemente dejar de verlos solo porque uno esta…."en otro galaxia".

-La última vez que hablamos, prometiste a mi tío Manic que ya no me leerías la mente.

-Mi promesa "colega", fue un acuerdo verbal entre su excelencia y mi persona, de mantener mis dones naturales lejos de tu cabeza, en su presencia o de su esposa.

* * *

La azulada dejo de revolver su té, dándole unos sorbos; Nota mental:" Hablar con sus tíos para que extiendan el acuerdo verbal, a toda circunstancia, estén ellos presentes o no."

-Inténtelo "colega" mis argumentos siempre son los mejores.

-Chiiiiis….¿tienes que hacer eso?, es extraño.

Sin pedir permiso con un movimiento ultra veloz, le quito el té de las manos a la primogénita de Sonic y Tails….

-¡hey!

-Considéralo una retribución por el café que me quitaste ayer.

Antes que los labios del erizo plomo tocaran el borde de la taza desechable de té….

-¿he?

La hibrida erizo/zorro mobian, con un movimiento ultra veloz propio, se la quito de vuelta junto con darle unos dólares.

-Considéralo ese café pagado.

Maurice tomo el dinero, no lo necesitaba, ganaba 5 veces más que esa hibrida patética y fácilmente podría perdonarle la deuda…Sin embargo Shadow le enseño "que el dinero no se desprecia, sin importar su procedencia"…Era frase debió sacarla de sus años de mercenario…

Aclarándose la voz, se preparó para volver al tema principal…

-Lo que pensaste es patético, no puedes desechar a tus padres solo porque uno tiene" problemas cognitivos"

-Hm, para ti es fácil decirlo: Silver bobo y todo tiene la memoria perfecta y Shadow es inmortal…

Para ilustrar su punto, Cosmi en su celular le mostro un anuncio de Shadow modelando ropa interior….

-… ¡míralo!, ¡ni una cana ni arruga a la vista!, ese sujeto nos va a terminar enterrando a todos.

-¡quítame eso de la maldita cara!

Incomodo el oji rojo quito el celular de su rostro, le incomodaba hasta hacerle hervir la sangre que uno de sus viejos lo terminaría enterrando a él (y que se viera mucho mejor que el en ropa interior)

-Mis viejos no tienen nada que ver en la discusión….No puedes darle la espalda a tu padre, ¿ya se te olvido como pagaste tus estudios?

-Hm….

* * *

Flash Back….

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Una Cosmo María en sus 27 años se encontraba llorando abrazada a la almohada de su cama….Cerca se encontraba una carta de aceptación a una prestigiosa universidad….

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA….BUAAAAAAAAA.

¡QUE NO PODRIA ASISTIR!...Sus nobles tíos se negaron a ayudarla…..Las ultimas 2 carreras en que había intentado, había fracasado….Ya nadie confiaba que pasaría una tercera, ni sus padrinos de bautismo….

-¿se puede?

Sonic con un par de púas blancas en entre su mar de púas azul, entro a la habitación de su hija…Sentándose con ternura a su lado, dándole palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda…

-Ya…ya…mi niña, no exageres.

-¡¿Qué no exagere?!...¡mi vida termino!, si no tengo un título seré una fracasada.

-Vah, ni tails no yo tuvimos uno y míranos.

-Eso es diferente…..No todos podemos ganarnos la vida con regalías de las "aventuras" y un sueldo de cartero.

El erizo veloz, con mirada suave, le revolvió el cabello o mejor dicho las púas de su cabeza…

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es sorpresa, ¿no quieres averiguarlo?

Cosmi se encontraba incrédula pero la sonrisa despreocupada de su progenitor, ella cerró los ojos…

-Ábrelos.

Al abrirlos, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, era un cheque….

-¡ranas pardas, miren esa cantidad de ceros!...¡¿Cómo…

-Vendí mis medallas, trofeos, conseguí 4 trabajos extra…a, lo olvidaba, les vendí mis esmeraldas chaos a tu padrino shadow.

-Pe….pero…..pero….pero…esos eran tus tesoros.

El azul mayor levantándose de hombros como si fueran cosas sin importancia…

-Vah, eran solo "baratijas". …Lo importante es que ahora no tienes excusa para no ser una "chupa sangre de cuello y corbata"...JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Cosmi emocionada, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre…

-Gracias, prometo que te pagare cada centavo.

-Cos yo no te doy ese cheque por que espere alguna retribución tuya, te lo doy porque quiero que seas feliz…. ¿Ser abogada es tu sueño?

La hibrida le contesto con la cabeza que sí, el erizo movían le dio un abrazo…

-Entonces hazlo…Recuerda mi niña, no importa lo que hagas, siempre estaré orgulloso….Solo una cosita te pido.

-¿Qué?

-Que nunca perdamos el contacto.

-¡Hay papá!, ¡no digas bobadas!... Aunque perdieras la cabeza, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

El oji verde riéndose arrogante, volvió a abrazar a su hija…..Este bello momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un flash…

-¡MÁ!

Tails conteniendo la risa, guardo su celular….

-Sorry hija, se veían tan tiernos que no me contuve.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

Maurice (siempre leyéndole la mente) se levantó de la mesa….

-Cumple tu promesa.

Se levantó dejando a la azulada sola con sus pensamientos….La oji verde miro el calendario holográfico de su agenda personal: Había pasado 1/2 semana desde la última vez que lo vio, tal vez deba pasar para leerle otro capítulo de su cuaderno anaranjado, solo para ir a verlo…A verlos, también quería saber ¿Cómo estaba su segundo progenitor?

No pro Maurice ni por tíos que insisten que lo haga, sino por "iniciativa propia".


	8. capitulo 8: Pronto

Capítulo 8: Pronto.

Se levantó dejando a la azulada sola con sus pensamientos….La oji verde miro el calendario holográfico de su agenda personal: Había pasado 1/2 semana desde la última vez que lo vio, tal vez deba pasar para leerle otro capítulo de su cuaderno anaranjado, solo para ir a verlo…A verlos, también quería saber ¿Cómo estaba su segundo progenitor?

No pro Maurice ni por tíos que insisten que lo haga, sino por "iniciativa propia".

* * *

5 Meses después…

Y de esas buenas intenciones….Quedaron en "buenas intenciones"….

Cosmo se encontraba con trabajo hasta el tope, ni los agrios comentarios de Maurice la sacaban de su quehacer.

Ella no era mala era solo que…..Tener vida social y trabajo tan exigente la tenían ocupada, luego iría a ver a sus padres….Ya tendría tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pasaría todo el día con él, leyéndole el cuaderno anaranjado….

* * *

Vacaciones de verano…

Huf…..El trabajo la tiene muerta, no hay tiempo de ir a ver padres, hay que relajarse…Y aprovechar unas vacaciones en Cancún con una rebaja de una aerolínea en promoción…..Su Ma, comprenderá….Ira a ver a su padre, el primer fin de semana largo, luego de las vacaciones…

Primer día de fin semana largo…

" _-¿Y cuándo vas a ir a ver a tu padre?_

 _La hibrida erizo/zorro se pintaba las uñas, mientras hablaba por un holograma con su tía Amy….._

 _-Hay tía, estoy llena de trabajo….¡huff!, mi jefe es un ogro._

 _-Lo se linda, tu trabajo es agotador pero….Sonic ya es muy viejo._

 _-Calma tia, prometo que pronto iré a visitarlo._

Afuera se escuchaba el sonido de una bocina…Sus amigas llegaban justo a tiempo a llevarla de paseo por la playa….

 _-Tengo que cortar, mañana la llamo…..Prometo que iré sin falta a ver a mi padre en la tarde._

 _-eso espero"_

Cosmi sonriendo se puso rápidamente su mejor ropa, saludando efusivamente a sus amigas cuando salía de su edificio, lista para divertirse….

* * *

4 meses después…

" _-¿Y cuándo vas a ir a ver a tu padre?_

Un avejentado silver, por holograma hablaba con su ahijada…..Esta preparaba la cena para un chico que conoció en un club….Un afer….o ….ella esperaba que se convirtiera en "algo más"…..

 _-Hay padrino, estoy llena de trabajo….¡huff!, mi jefe es un ogro…..Además tengo un "pinche", este puede ser…._

 _-tu príncipe azul. Dices lo mismo de todos….Sonic ya es muy viejo._

 _-Calma padrino, prometo que pronto iré a visitarlo._

 _-eso espero."_

El timbre sonó, emocionada corto de golpe la llamada holográfica…

* * *

5 días antes de vacaciones de invierno….

La Mobian abogada, se encontraba sentada en la cama ordenando unos papeles para un caso…Estaba segura que ganaría….

-solo tengo que….listo, Ja…..el fiscal ni sabrá lo que le pego.

Justo cuando se disponía a dormir, el aparato holográfico se activó…

-"llamada de Manic the hedgehog"

Sin animo la azulada fue al living donde se encontraba el proyector de hologramas, seguramente su viejo tío la llamaba para quejarse de que no visita a su padre como prometió….

" _-Lo siento tío, sé que prometí verlo. Pero he…_

 _\- Cosmo Maria the hedgehog Prower…._

¿Cosmo Maria The The hedgehog Prower?, ¿desde cuándo su tío la llamaba por su nombre completo?...El anciano rey verdoso no portaba la actitud jovial que caracteriza a los hombres de la familia The Hedgehog. Su semblante se veía demacrado…

 _-Tío, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-siéntate._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Cosmi…por favor...shift….es mejor que te sientes._

Impactada se santo en el sofá más cercano…. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ejem…..no es como decirte esto…tenías el celular apagado y como nuestro número también aparece en los números de notificación, del asilo….

-¿le paso algo a mi papá o Ma?

-Cosmi….

Manic derramando unas lágrimas, se tomó un minuto…Aclarándose la garganta, visiblemente afectado….

-…..Sonic tuvo un paro respiratorio….

La hija de Sonic y Tails sintió como si le pagaran un ladrillazo entre los dientes…

 _-¿Cómo está?... ¿cómo esta Ma?... ¿en…en que clínica está hospitalizado?_

 _-Cosmi…..Sonic…..Tu padre….._

Al principio a su cerebro le costó procesar aquella oración, en espacial aquella palabra…

Cuando al fin logro procesarla…

-AAAAAAAA…..AAAAAAAA.

Como una loca comenzó a llorar, golpeando con sus nudillos como cuando era niña y le daba una pataleta…Usando una escoba cercana, comenzó a golpearlo todo en un frenesí destructivo…Manic no logro consolarla a distancia, porque la máquina de hologramas era lo primero que destruyó…

* * *

Mientras tanto Maurice…

-Qué bueno es ser yo.

El abogado Mobian disfrutaba su éxito en su último caso, escuchando a Beethoven junto a una copa de brandi….

 _-BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA…CRANCHS…BUAAAAAAA….AAAAAAA._

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?

Maurice que por cosas de la vida, era su vecino…Al escuchar el escandalo fue directo a su puerta….

El erizo plomo al no recibir respuesta, decidió usar la llave que su vecina le había dado para emergencias…

-¡¿COSMO?!

Al entrar encontró a la hibrida destruyendo todo con una escoba…El hijo de Silver y Shadow usando sus poderes se la quitó, esta soltó un llanto histérico entre sus brazos.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el castillo Mobian….

-Esto es el colmo Manic.

La reina Amy Rose con las avejentadas manos en las caderas, mirada furiosa a su marido….

-Nah, relax…..Saldrá bien.

-¡¿Cómo que "saldrá bien"?!...¡¿no viste como reacciono, animal?!

-Ah, ella siempre ha sido dramática.

El plan: Cosmo iría al asilo, encontraría a su padre vivo….Emocionada lo abrazaría, reaccionaria, comenzaría a visitarlo más y ¡pum!, relación restaurada….

-ejem…espero que "por lo menos", le állas avisado a Tails de tu "plancito"

-¿para qué?, lo arruinaría…lo que me recuerda, que debo llamar a Maurice….mmmm...no mejor Shadow, para que me ayude.

El erizo verdoso sonriendo sarcástico, llamo al erizo negro/rojo….

" _-¿qué hay men?.Oye necesito un favorcito es sobre Cosmo y….. ¿Cómo?...repíteme lo que dijiste…..¡¿Cómo que se llevaron al psiquiátrico?!"_

Con un risita nerviosa miro a su esposa, lista con su mazo para darle un merecido golpe…..El hermano de Sonic no sabía que era pero…. ¿El mazazo de su esposa o la ira de tails cuando tenga que contarle sobre esto?


	9. capitulo 9: hija loca

Capítulo 9: Hija Loca

Los días soleados eran raros en pleno invierno, la primera nevada aun no hacia su acto de presencia por lo que el avejentado zorro, desde su habitación se acercó a la ventana próxima para sentir el escaso calor que los mínimos rayos solares le proporcionaban…

-El ultimo día soleado del año.

Abrazándose a sí mismo, añoro aquellos años en que el clima frio significaba diversión en vez de dolor a las articulaciones.

Sonic también debía tener frio, por lo que ya sabía ¿Cuál historia del cuaderno anaranjado le leería hoy?...

-Hm, tengo que aprovechar si el tratamiento resulta finalmente…hugh, no te hagas falsas esperanzas.

El anciano de 2 colas no quería albergar esperanzas, era la millonésima vez que su cuñada Sonia llegaba con un tratamiento revolucionario para curar el alzhéimer…Pobre Sonia, ha sido la que más ha sufrido desde que a Sonic le detectaron su enfermedad, desde entonces ha buscado como loca una cura…Ninguna a resultado, cada tratamiento experimental solo genera un agüero en el bolsillo de la ex cantante…

Esta vez era un tratamiento, en realidad era la mezcla de 2 tratamientos experimentales: Uno a base de "neuronas y líquido cefalorraquídeo artificiales". El otro consistía en nanocitos que en teoría, reparan el daño ocasionado por la enfermedad….El debió negarse pero la eriza fucsia se lo imploro tanto que al final cedió…

-9 meses después y nada….su cerebro sigue como queso suizo.

Pobre Sonia…Ha gastado su herencia entera, se ha endeudado e incluso ha conseguido 5 trabajos para costear los distintos tratamientos de Sonic…El zorro desconoce las palabras que usara cuando deba llamarla a uno de sus trabajos para avisarle que el ultimo tratamiento que es capaz de costear, no….

-Tranquilízate Miles, no pienses en eso ahora.

No…..Sonic no debía verlo triste, eso solo lo confundiría….Fue a su baño: Dándose una lavada en el rostro previamente al encuentro, luego se puso su chaleco rojo para ir con su mejor sonrisa a la habitación del antiguo héroe…

* * *

Como las veces anteriores…Su amado, como siempre en chaleco verde…

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

El portador del chaleco rojo con una amplia sonrisa positiva, llena de optimismo saco de su bolso de cuero el preciado cuaderno anaranjado…

-Hola me llamo Zach, soy un viejo amigo suyo y le prometí que le leería esto.

-¿De verdad?...mmmmm…no lo recuerdo.

El viejo de chaleco verde no recordaba habérselo pedido a…."Zach". A decir verdad ni si quiera comprendía ¿Cómo llego aquí?...Ni modo, si este extraño decía que era su amigo, debía creerle…Además nadie vino a verlo y se encontraba taaaaaaaaan aburrido…

El hombre vestido con una prenda roja que le cubría el torso…Como días anteriores le hiso un resumen del capítulo anterior antes de comenzar la lectura. Una vez que se aseguró que comprendió el resumen, quito el separador de libros, aclarándose la voz inicio la lectura…

* * *

Flash Back…

Era un día de nieve….Muchos años antes de que Cosmo naciera…Sonic y Tails eran buenos amigos y decidieron jugar un rato…

-hey cuidado.

Sonic divertido le lanzaba bolas de nieve a su peludo amigo, se emocionó tanto que una de ellas fue más rápido de lo que debería…

-¡Tails!

Usando su velocidad, fue en un mili segundo a donde su amigo…Este no reaccionaba, una opresión en el pecho se presentó al verlo inconsciente…Para su alegría el…

 _-…"despertó"…_

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-¿he?... ¿qué dijiste?

Las palabras del viejo erizo mobian, interrumpieron el relato…. ¿es cierto, sus agudos oídos no le mienten? De la impresión el cuaderno anaranjado se le cayó al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, también su quijada por poco se desencaja…

-…..Despertó lentamente, asegurándole a Sonic que estaba bien….Sonic por primera vez sintió una calidez en su pecho….Esa calidez lo asusto por que comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por su buddy…..oh.

El viejo azul se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza…

-….Yooo...no sé ¿Cómo?...esas palabras llegaron a mi mente…es como si…..las conociera.

El ojiverde se encontraba asustadísimo…. ¿De dónde salieron aquellas palabras?... ¿por qué las conocía si nunca antes nadie le había contado aquella historia?...Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, su mente era un remolino….

 _-"lárgate"_

-Pero yo….

-¡QUE TE LÁRGUES!... ¡ENFERMERA!... ¡ENFERMERA!..¡AUXILIO ENFERMERA!..¡ENFERMERAAAAAA!

El anciano oji azul, lo más rápido que le daban sus avejentadas manos, tomo el cuaderno anaranjado. Saliendo aguantando las lágrimas mientras la enfermera corría a tranquilizar al erizo histérico….

* * *

Al otro día….

Prower se encontraba nervioso…. ¿Su esposo lo reconocería?... ¿recordaría algo del día anterior?... ¿lo echaría de su cuarto como el día anterior?

Armándose de valor fue a su encuentro, que pasara lo que debía pasar…

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Huf….El mismo panorama de siempre….Apenas comenzaba el ser de 2 colas a formar su sonrisa para iniciar su "show diario" cuando….

-Señor Prower….

La enfermera apareció de improviso….

-…Tiene visitas en recepción.

¿Visitas?...La única que viene…"venia" era Cosmi y hace meses que ni su sombra se aparece por aquí. …Sin palabras el zorro dejo al anciano erizo azul solo, dirigiéndose a la recepción (olvidando el cuaderno anaranjado, sobre el velador del oji verde)…Esperaba ver a su hija….

* * *

-¿Sonia?

La eriza fucsia en su traje de camarera, se notaba que aprovecho su hora de descanso para venir…Las sorpresas desagradables no cesaban….Mordiéndose el labio el oji azul se dirigió a su cuñada….Seguro que ella venía a ver el avance del tratamiento... ¿y que le dirá si el mismo no lo sabe con exactitud?...

-Sonic ha estado….

-No vengo por Sonic.

La ex cantante puso una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el hombro del esposo de su hermano…Lamentaba haber aceptado la petición de Manic, de ser ella quien se lo informe…

-Es sobre Cosmi.

-¿Qué le paso?, ¿está herida?

-Sentémonos quieres…. ¿Hay un sillón o una sofá?

La fucsia pensó que si debía dar una noticia desagradable, que fuera donde estuvieran cómodos...

-Sígueme.

* * *

Ambos se sentaron en unos apolillados sillones en el salón de juegos…Sonia siempre tuvo problemas para ser "delicada" en expresar problemas familiares profundos. Seria decidió soltarlo tal como le vino a la cabeza...

-Manic volvió loca a tu hija en un plan absurdo para acercarla a Sonic…Esta internada en el hospital psiquiátrico y está completamente bloqueada, no reconoce a nadie, ni si quiera reconoce su propio nombre.

¡MIEEEEEEEEEERDA!... ¡PRIMERO SU ESPOSO, AHORA SU HIJA!...

A la Mobian por poco se le sale el corazón del pecho del susto al ver a su cuñado desmayarse….Ella también le dieron ganas de seguirlo en los desmayos al ver…..¡¿A SONIC MIRANDOLOS DESDE LA ENTRADA AL SALON DE JUEGOS?!..Glup, él desde que se internó voluntariamente (cuando conservaba un resto de memoria)…se ha quedado en su habitación…. Negándose a salir ni si quiera durante los terremotos…

El ex corredor, tan misterioso como llego, se fue de vuelta a su habitación… ¿Qué significaba esto?... ¿los reconoció?..¿Sabe quiénes son o solo fue un impulso? ¿O salió por qué la enfermera logro que saliera a dar un paseo y continua tan ido como siempre?

Mientras tanto…

En silencio, el ex héroe de Mobius se quedó observando el cuaderno que el rubio dejo olvidado.


	10. capitulo 10:hija loca 2

Capítulo 10: Hija Loca parte 2

-¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

-Tengo que, es mi hija.

Sonia conduciendo su destartalado auto, miro con gran pena a su cuñado….El pobre debe estar viviendo un infierno, ella no quería llevarlo de verdad que no, pensaba que no sería bueno para el…..Sin embargo el viejo zorro le insistió tanto, tanto hasta que por cansancio, 2 días después de contárselo…Ahí estaba en una cuadra, esperando la luz verde para llegar al hospital psiquiátrico...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital psiquiátrico….

-¿sigue Ida?

Manic con un visible ojo morado (de parte de su esposa que continua enojada con el), se acercó preocupado a Shadow, quien aún joven (los beneficios de ser genéticamente perfecto) miraba por un ventanal…

-¿y te atreves a preguntar Idiota?

El erizo negro/rojo miro al avejentado Rey con cara de quererlo matar….Sabia de lo desconsiderada que había sido Cosmi por no visitar ni siquiera por 5 min a sus padres… ¿pero merecer que la vuelvan loca?...Eso era harina de otro costal...

-Fiuuuuu...Manic….

Silver, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre uno de las incomodas bancas del hospital….Cerro los ojos un momento…

-….vete.

-¡¿Por qué?!...¡soy el maldito rey de este reino!, puedo estar todo el tiempo que….

\- Tails viene en camino.

-¿he?

-Sonia me acaba de contactar...Están a punto de llegar.

* * *

Sintiendo el peso de la culpa, el avejentado verdoso fue caminando al ascensor, no estaba preparado para verlo a los ojos. Apenas las puertas de su ascensor se cerraron…Las puertas del ascensor de al lado, se abrieron…

-¿Cuál habitación es?

-Sígueme Tails, es esa.

El erizo albino, al verlos llegar se levantó de su lugar…

-Tails, cuanto lo siento.

Para darle un abrazo, el rubio canoso se veía mejor de lo que pensó que se vería…El en su lugar, estaría desecho, gritando como un loco…

-gracias Silvy… ¿han habido novedades?

Tristemente el antiguo viajero del tiempo, movió la cabeza negativamente…

-Han intentado de todo, cada técnica de esta Época e incluso he usado mis poderes psíquicos….Nada, lo siento.

-No lo digas, no es tu culpa…quiero verla.

Este era el turno del erizo oji rojo de hablar….acercándose al ser de 2 colas con su cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo". Sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Sonia de enojo... ¿Acaso esa eriza Mobian no se le paso por su vacía cabeza, advertirle del estado de la hibrida?

-Ella no está Tails…su cuerpo sigue…su mente…..ella se ha ido.

Eran las palabras que el oji azul no deseaba escuchar…Cada palabra era una puñalada a su corazón, se tomó un momento, deseaba evitar llorar…llorar no le ayudaría…Ignorando lo mejor que le daban sus nervios el miedo que lo invadía…Lo más calmado y sereno posible...

-Shadow necesito verla.

-Pero Miles….

-Entiendo, iré por el medico….

-¡Silver!, ¡¿Cómo puedes ser…

-Shaw, déjalo hacerlo….Si fuera Maurice, tú también querías verlo.

En silencio, el oji rojo se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la pared, mientras su marido iba en busca del médico tratante…La hermana de Sonic preocupada, puso una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el hombro del zorro….

-¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

-Es mi hija Sonia, no puedo dejarla sola.

Luego de recibir una versión más profunda de lo que Shadow le dijo, de parte del médico….

-…..Recuerdo señor Prower, el tiempo de visitas está a punto de terminar, sea breve.

-Lo entiendo doctor.

Si alguna vez, el rubio se preguntó ¿Cómo se sentían los personajes que nadie se acuerda del nombre, cuando se topan con el monstruo en las películas de terror?, este era el momento de contestar esa pregunta…miento…este momento era peor que todos los monstruos de terror juntos….Él nunca fue creyente pero…dios si estás ahí, si de verdad estas. Que esta sea una pesadilla, que suene el despertador y que su hija esta cuerda y su marido….No….eso nunca pasara….

* * *

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido digno de película de terror (cosa que no ayuda a quitar tensión al momento)….Dentro de un cuarto blanco, con una silla blanca, cerca de su cama blanca, vistiendo una bata también blanca…Cosmo María miraba por una ventana con maya de gallinero…En realidad, ese azulada miraba a la nada, atrapada en medio del laberinto en que se ha convertido su mente…

-¿Cosmi?

Tails casi sin hacer ruido, se acercó a ella, hincándose para tomarle las manos…

-¿Hija?

…Ella ni si quiera lo miro, continuaba con la mirada sin vida en dirección a la ventana, impávida…..Ni una palabra salió de esos labios…Por lo menos Sonic a pesar del alzhéimer aún es capaz de emitir sonidos…La puerta se volvió a abrir..

-Señor Prower, la hora de visitas termino.

-¿ten pronto?

-Le dije que tenía que ser breve.

¡Si, se lo dijo!...Él sabía que tendría que ser una visita breve pero no tan breve…

-Mañana vendré a visitarte, hasta mañana querida.

Con gran ternura antes de irse, le dio un beso en la frente a su única hija, beso que ella ni si quiera sintió….

* * *

De camino al asilo, Sonia quien ya estaba preocupada, se preocupó aún más. Su preocupación aumento porque su copiloto no emito sonido en el camino completo, el solo hablo cuando se estaciono al frente de la entrada al lugar…

-Te agradezco por traerme Sonia, si me demoraba la enfermera Jefe me hubiera regañado y no me dejaría salir más.

El ex mecánico sin problemas salió del destartalado automóvil, ante la vista preocupada de la ex princesa de mobius (hasta su título vendió al intentar costear los tratamientos de Sonic)…

-¿estás bien?, ¿no quieres que te acompañe un ratito? Aún tengo 5 min disponibles de mi descanso.

-Estoy perfecto, no te preocupes…. ¿me haces un favor?, ¿podrías venir por mí a la hora de visitas del hospital?, me gustaría estar un rato más largo con Cosmi.

-he, por supuesto… ¿seguro que...

Pobre Sonia, se esfuerza tanto por ellos…El zorro haciendo su mejor sonrisa o por lo menos la más creíble, intento tranquilizarla…

-¡Estoy bien!...ya vete, tienes cosas que hacer…..Yo también.

-Si me necesitas, sabes que puedes llamarme, a cualquier hora.

Manteniendo la sonrisa la despidió con la mano, fingió estar dichoso hasta que el auto se perdió de vista…Su máscara cayo, evidenciando un rostro demacrado…llevándose su arrugada mano enguantada a su rostro, dejo caer unas breves lagrimas…Tan breves como fueron, se las seco con la mano…Debía sonreír, aunque fuera fingido…Aun tenía que leerle el cuaderno anaranjado a su amado esposo, hoy seria tarde…que importa, el no recuerda ni lo que desayuno en la mañana…

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación, busco el cuaderno donde lo deja siempre, donde no lo deja….en cada rincón de su habitación… ¡lo han robado!... ¡¿Quién lo habrá hecho?!... ¿Un periodista que busca revelar los secretos de Sonic The hedgehog?! ¡Ojala que no! En ese cuaderno hay historias que nunca fueron publicadas, historias personales… ¡Lo que le faltaba!, ¡la vida privada de su egocéntrico amor reveladas en una biografía no oficial!..

Desesperado, se le acercó a la primera enfermera que pasaba por ahí…

-disculpe enfermera, ¿alguien entro a mi cuarto cuando estuve ausente?

-El señor The hedgehog, él estuvo ahí.

¡¿SONIC?!...Imposible…..ok…el actuó hace 2 días atrás como si "recordara" incluso lo pillo mirando el cuaderno anaranjado, la vez en que se le quedo sobre su velador…. El "actuó" solo quedo ahí….Durante los días siguientes se comportó como siempre, como si nada….

-¡en el nombre de Einstein!

En su habitación, el erizo azul se encontraba sentado sobre su cama…. ¡¿LEYENDO EL CUADERNO ANARANJADO?!...El zorrito mobian rubio, se quedó en la entrada al cuarto, congelado por el shock.


	11. Capítulo 11: Necesidad de Información

Capítulo 11: Necesidad de Información

El avejentado zorro se paseaba en círculos de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, tanto que si una enfermera lo hubiera visto haciéndolo a estas horas de la noche, pensaría que está enloqueciendo o que reemplazar las medicinas por placebos en base de café para abaratar costos, no fue buen idea….

-increíble….increíble….increíble….increíble.

Es que esta situación tenía al pobre Tails a punto de necesitar (de verdad) una camisa de fuerza…Su hija "ida" en aquel hospital y su marido…..A veces dando luces de que tiene "algo" en la cabeza, otras tan "gaga" como usualmente es.

Le costa que Cosmi no finge su condición pero… ¿Sonic?... ¿Será posible que uno o la mezcla de los tratamientos experimentales lo han devuelto?... ¿seguirá sin memoria o solo finge?... ¿Será que a veces recuerda y a veces no?

AGH…. ¡ESTAS DUDAS ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCO AL RUBIO CANOSO!...

-¡esto se acabó!

Necesitaba continuar cuerdo para cuidar a su hija, por lo que mañana a primera hora va a terminar con sus dudas de una vez por todas. Con esta idea en mente, decidido fue hasta su cama y sin cambiarse de ropa se acostó. Mañana sería un día difícil.

* * *

Al otro día….

Ignorando a las enfermeras que lo veían sin su misterioso cuaderno anaranjado, el ex mecánico como impulsado por un" imán incorpóreo", fue directo a la habitación de su cónyuge.

Antes que el anciano erizo fuera capaz de preguntar "¿Quién era el?"…El zorro cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama, apuntándose con su mano enguantada….

-¿Quién soy?

-¿he?

El azulado, quien extrañamente ha adquirido la suficiente fuerza para estar erguido sobre sus pies (con ayuda de un bastón), observo desconcertado a su visitante…

-Sonic, por última vez…

El oji azul se levantó, acercándose para que lo mirara a la perfección…Si se asustaba y no lo reconocía, no interesaba…Mañana no recordaría nada…pero si lo reconoce…. ¡que ore a Chaos para que la patada en el trasero no le llegue!, ¡le debe una laaaaaaaaaaaaaarga explicación!...

-… ¿Quién soy?

El oji verde, se levantó de hombros…El zorro bajo las orejas triste….

-oh ya veo…perdóneme "señor", lo he confundido con otra persona.

El visitante se fue, dejando al viejo oji verde súper confundido…

-¿Sonic?

¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba tan…."familiar"?...Además había algo en ese tipo que le traía, no sabía exactamente ¿Qué?...pero a pesar de las arugas he imperfecciones lo encontraba ¿lindo?

-¡¿LI…

El ex héroe se tapó la boca para que su grito no alertara a la enfermera…. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? , también estaban esos sueños extraños que ha tenido…

* * *

Días después….

El azul luego de armarse de valor, fue al comedor…Ahí estaba su visitante, jugando sin ánimo con un flan a medio comer, llevaba unas visibles ojeras…

-Hola.

-¿hm?

Tails apenas levanto la mirada, tener que atender a ese par lo tiene desecho, con gusto le pediría el divorcio si tan solo el inepto erizo arrogante fuera capaz de recordar aunque sea la "S" de su propio nombre…

-¿puedo sentarme?

-Puedes, ya termine.

Sin mirarlo se levantó levando su bandeja hasta la mesita de las bandejas sucias, ya ni ánimos ni fuerzas le quedaban para hablar con el erizo…..Camino en dirección al jardín en medio de acianos siendo paseados por enfermeras en sillas de ruedas….El sonido de una bastón lo aleto….

-rayos.

-¡ESPERA!

El zorro con 2 colas hubiera continuado caminado, si no fuera porque el erizo le sostuvo el brazo…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¿Qué me pasa?!...hm…. ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!...hace 4 días que invadiste mi habitación y ahora que te hablo, te haces el desentendido.

Por un minuto los ojos de Tails se abrieron como platos, ¿será posible…..No…..con lo que ha sucedido, no puede permitirse emocionarse….

-¿Cómo me llamo?

-¡otra vez con la misma estupidez!

Prower molesto, se zafó del agarre….

-Búscame cuando lo sepas.

Sin decir más ni mirar atrás, el zorro continúo su camino…

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué este zorro le exigía saber su nombre? , ¿Por qué le oprimía el pecho su rechazo?

Los días siguientes intento hablarle, tener una cita e incluso amanearlo…. ¡siempre caía en la misma estupidez!

Luego de "rallarse los sesos "intentando recordarlo, fue que se le ocurrió preguntarle a una enfermera….

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-¿Por qué no lo es?

-¿y por qué no lo sabe me lo pregunta mí?

-huy, "que inteligente", deberías compartir tus "importantes pensamientos" al mundo.

* * *

El sarcasmo de este viejo le llego como un "golpe al estómago", abrió la boca para contarle "sus verdades" pero la cara agria de la enfermera jefe moviendo la cabeza negativamente a unos pasos detrás del viejo, la detuvo….Se rumorea que este vejestorio fue un gran héroe, que salvo ciudad Station Square infinidad de veces de bla,bla,bla…..Dicen que el dueño del asilo (y su abuelo), es un fan de este espinoso y la enferma jefe también….

-Prower.

-¿he?

-El nombre de ese señor es Prower.

-¿y?

-¿y qué?

-¿y el resto?

La enfermera levanto una ceja incomoda, ya era mucho que siendo la nieta del dueño, al momento de la práctica profesional tenga que hacer los mismos trabajos que las demás….Podría revisar el archivo…Nah…..solo debía estar con estos "betabeles" hasta hoy…..Luego paseara con sus ricas amigas por Europa…..Además este viejo sarcástico, le cayó peor que un purgante….

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Debo arreglarme las uñas para mi viaje.

-¡desgraciada!, ¡atenderme es tu trabajo!

-Ya no lo es. Bye.

El erizo azulado cerro su puño de su mano desocupada… ¡demonios!... ¡En momentos como este le gustaría ser veloz!

-¡veloz!

La palabra "veloz" fue como si dentro de su cerebro se prendiera un foco. En ese instante se le ocurrió….Preparase un sándwich o….mejor...Un hot dog con chili, ¿un hot dog con chili?, ¿Por qué de repente se le antojaba uno?


	12. Capítulo 12: Creo que metí la pata, ups

Capítulo 12: Creo que metí la pata, ups.

El erizo azulado cerro su puño de su mano desocupada… ¡demonios!... ¡En momentos como este le gustaría ser veloz!

-¡veloz!

La palabra "veloz" fue como si dentro de su cerebro se prendiera un foco. En ese instante se le ocurrió….Preparase un sándwich o….mejor...Un hot dog con chili, ¿un hot dog con chili?, ¿Por qué de repente se le antojaba uno?

Afuera del Asilo…

-costaron un ojo de la cara, espero que valga la pena si vuelve a sonreír.

La avejentada Sonia caminaba cargando un precioso florero lleno de lilas, Amy Rose le había contado que hacía poco fue a visitarlos , vio a Sonic tan ido como siempre y Tails , el pobre se veía más demacrado que cadáver. Estas alegres flores debían animarlo," las flores en un bonito florero siempre dan ánimos", eso es lo que su amiga Zooey (que en paz descanse) le encantaba decir…

-Ufh, ¡esta cosa pesa como un ladrillo!, Manic debió venir a acompañarme por lo menos.

El verdoso ni si quiera se ofreció a ayudarla a pagar el ramo…Lo de evitar gastar dinero no le sorprendió, lo que le sorprendió fue que se negara a acompañarla. El código de ladrones le insta a apoyar "aliados caídos"….

Por lo menos no hiso lo mismo que hicieron Julie-Su, Knuckles, blaze y Rogue: Decir que irían y luego echarse para atrás con mil excusas absurdas…Cuando Sonic era un "héroe de fama mundial" todo el mundo quería estar con él, ahora "si te he visto no me acuerdo".

Rogue ahora es una famosa diseñadora de joyas, los equidnas ganan millones con sus galerías de arte y Blaze no se despega de su trono en su dimensión de fuego….Solo Silver , Shadow y su hijo les perdonaba que no vinieran a ver a Sonic , ya ellos se desviven el hospital, preocupados de Cosmi que hasta el momento, apenas da señales de vida…Esa chica parece más una estatua en una silla de ruedas que la vibrante abogada que una vez fue….

-¡Por chaos!, a Tails le llueve sobre mojado.

La fucsia armándose de valor pasó por entre las puertas de vidrio, dispuesta a dar ánimos a su cuñado triste….

-¡SONIA!

* * *

De la nada apareció su hermano, tropezándose, ella por impulso soltó el carísimo florero (que aún estaba pagando en cuotas) para atrapar a su hermano menor…El florero se rompió en mil pedazos al impacto con el suelo…

-¡¿SONIC QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS…..me estoy volviendo loca o acabas de decir mi nombre.

¿Fue real lo que escucho o su imaginación le ha jugado una broma pesada? Acaso su mente por stress que ha experimentado por los eventos ocurridos, se ha quebrado o está a punto de hacerlo…Impactada miro a su hermano, quien con sonrisa sarcástica…

-Oh no, como se te ocurre. Dije el primer nombre que se me ocurrió… ¡pues claro que se tu nombre tonta!

¡En nombre de Chaos!, ojala que este instante sea real y que cuando parpadee no se encuentre con un chaleco de fuerza, convertida en la nueva compañera de cuarto de Cosmi…glup, si es asi solo espera que las enfermeras hallan "dado en el clavo" con su talla, gorda nunca fue sin embargo le disgustaba las ropas exageradamente ajustadas…

Sin saber ¿Qué creer? Toco el rostro de su hermano con su mano enguantada….

-¿eres real?

Pasando a tocar sus púas….Esto debe ser real, ella no puede imaginarse el pinchazo en la llena de sus dedos, es ilógico, imposible… ¡¿o si puede?!...

El viejo azulado solo la dejaba hacer su "inspección" ya que la cara que hacia su hermanita le parecía cómica, sonriendo sarcástico, soltando risitas…A la enfermera jefe no le encontraba lo" divertido" de la situación, ella ya comenzaba a preguntarse si debía llamar al psiquiátrico para que se lleven a la loca obsesionada con tocar al antiguo héroe o sacar su celular y grabarlo….

-¡para de soltar risitas tontas!... ¡¿sabes quién soy o no?!

-¿si te digo que "no", me sueltas?... ¡ya deja de tocarme!, dejo de ser gracioso. El hermoso rostro de Sonic no es un juguete para soltar tensión.

-Lo siento.

Sonia sin convencerse de lo que estaba viendo, continuaba mirándolo como si fuera un ovni….

-Sonic… ¿de verdad sabes quién soy?, ¿sabes quién eres?

El oji verde se cruzó de brazos molesto, ya comenzaba a irritarlo que le preguntaran lo mismo una y otra vez. Inteligente como Tails nunca fue, sin embargo no es tan estúpido…

-pusssssssss…..Sonia te has vuelto "tan lenta" con la edad.

-Imposible, ¿Cómo….

-No lo sé…hace un par de días empecé a recordar, fue gracias a un tonta enfermera que se me encendió el coco.

Del impacto paso a la seriedad, ella necesitaba con urgencia formular la siguiente pregunta….

-¿recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

El azulado se tomó un momento pensativo….La fucsia se quedó en silencio expectante, le desagradaba la idea de tener que explicarle su enfermedad…

-Tengo lagunas respecto a eso, ¿Dónde está Cosmi? , ¿Vino contigo?

La ex princesa miro momentáneamente a otro lado, le dolía tener que responder esa charla…Prefería que su hermano fuera con un médico que lo revisara de pies a cabeza, esperando confirmar que este "milagro inesperado" ¿fue obra de Chaos o la mezcla de los distintos tratamientos experimentales?…y más importante aún ¿Cuánto tiempo durará?

Sonic no necesita pasar por el mal rato de lo que le ocurre a Cosmo María, el necesita estar tranquilo…Con esa idea en mente con su mejor sonrisa, puso una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el hombro de su consanguíneo…

-Ya vendrá, tranquilo…. ¿vamos por un Té?

Sonic no se tragó esa mentira, ellos no fueron criados juntos además de que los adoptaron familias diferentes en sociedades diferentes hasta que se encontraron en la adolescencia…Eso no era impedimento para que el reconociera cuando ella miente. Serio, quito la mano sobre su hombro…

-¿Qué le paso a mi hija?

-¿de que estas hablando? , Cosmi está perfectamente bien, está trabajando con Maurice en el bufete de abogados.

-¿Sabes?, tu parpado tiembla cuando mientes.

La ex cantante sintió como si le cortaran las cuerdas vocales junto con darle un hachazo en la cabeza…. ¡Trágame tierra!...

-mi hija está muerta ¿no es así?

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-¡¿Qué cómo se me ocurre?!...¡tú me das ideas!, ¡tienes la aptitud y estas vestida para un maldito funeral!

La ex heroína se dio una mirada… ¡Cielos!, sabía qué hace tiempo que dejo los colores festivos, pero no era para tanto…

-¡No es ropa de funeral!, es la línea económica de…. ¡EL FLORERO!

Espantada se agacho lloriqueando…. ¡Su bolsillo se ha ido al diablo!... ¡va a tener que trabajar hasta dentro de la tumba para poder acabar de pagarlo!...

* * *

Para empeorar las cosas…Justo en ese instante llegaba Knuckles con un ramo de flores. Su esposa Julie-Su le dijo que Sonic estaba con una enfermedad y que había un tema relacionado a la azulada hibrida erizo/zorro, que debía evitar a toda costa…..Solo que no entendió exactamente ¿Cuál era?...Su celular tenía una interferencia terrible y debía llegar a su nueva galería en la tarde…

Por una palmera en masetero, solo vio a Sonia llorando por unos pedazos de cerámica en el piso…

-¡Hola Sonia!... ¿Tú recuerdas el tema que no debía tocar sobre Cosmi?... (Confundido se rasco la cabeza)…creo que estaba enferma de algo…Jul me lo grito como 4 veces por teléfono…

Al acercarse más vio, el rostro de su viejo amigo con una cara de "exigió una explicación"…Su ex novia desde el suelo lo miraba con una expresión de "te voy a matar"…

-Creo que metí la pata, ups.


	13. Capítulo 13: ¿Qué enfermedad tengo?

Capítulo 13: ¿Qué enfermedad tengo?

Al acercarse más vio, el rostro de su viejo amigo con una cara de "exigió una explicación"…Su ex novia desde el suelo lo miraba con una expresión de "te voy a matar"…

-Creo que metí la pata, ups.

Sin comprender la razón del enfado de su ex, tal vez tenga que ver con la enfermedad de Sonic que le dijo su esposa y hablando "del rey de Roma"…

\- Knuck, ¡¿Qué enfermedad tiene Cosmi?!

Knuckles vio confundido al confundido erizo azul que tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros, ¿Cómo es posible que él no sepa la enfermedad de su hija?...

-¿Cómo?... ¿no sabes?

-¡NO!

-¿No sabes que Manic la volvió loca?

-¡¿Qué?!

Las ganas de la fucsia de ahorcar a su ex novio, aumentaban con el paso de los segundos…

-¡Knuckles! , ¡KNUCKLES!

-¿Qué?...ese es el rumor que escuche Sonia, pero exactamente ¿Qué enfermedad le provoco? Eso ni idea….Por cierto, te ves bien Sonic para estar también enfermo.

-¡¿enfermo YO?!... ¿Qué enfermedad tengo?

La ex noble hacia esfuerzos titánicos para evitar cometer un asesinado enfrente de los demás ancianos y enfermeras…. ¡¿Qué le pasa a Kunck, acaso la edad lo volvió estúpido?!

Lo peor es que tuvo que llegar este "boca floja" justo cuando su hermano milagrosamente recobra la memoria y la cordura.

-Ni idea Sonic….Julie-Su me lo dijo antes de salir de casa, lo olvide….Sonia ¿tú sabes que enfermedad tiene Sonic?

-esteeeeeeee…..yooooooooo….yoooooooo.

* * *

¡MALDITO EQUIDNA!...La ex princesa deseaba que los villanos aun existieran, ni se imaginan lo mucho que le gustaría que llegara uno a destruirlo todo….Un momento, ¿A dónde va su hermano?

-¡Sonic, ¿A dónde vas?!

-Al hospital, acabo de recodar que hay uno cerca, encontrare respuestas ahí.

-glup… ¡espera, no puedes Salir!

-JA JA JA JA JA "que lenta eres"… ¡soy el gran Sonic the hedgehog, el ser más veloz del mundo!

-¡Espera no entiendes!

* * *

Un par de enfermeras les disgusto ver al anciano erizo dirigiéndose con su bastón a la salida del asilo, se encontraba bajo su cuidado, si salía y se perdía sería una pésima publicidad para el lugar, también estaba el hecho de que si salía sin autorización los parientes demandarían y les caería "todas las penas del infierno" a ellas...

-Señor the hedgehog, no puede salir….

-Señor the Hedgehog…. ¡Apúrate en alcanzarlo o nos vamos a meter en un lio!

-Tranquila, ese betabel es tan lento como una tortuga. Podemos hasta ir por un café a la cafetería de la esquina y este ni si quiera seria capas de cruzar por la puerta de la recepción.

El antiguo héroe les dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, deshaciéndose de su bastón listo para agarrar velocidad, se sorprendió al ver que en vez de ir a velocidad híper sónica, cayo de nariz al suelo…

-ves, te lo dije….ayúdame a levantarlo….Tranquilo Señor Hedgehog, venga, vamos a ayudarle a volver a su habitación.

* * *

Impactado fue puesto de pie con ayuda de las enfermeras y llevado a su habitación…..Una vez solo, entado en su cama se quitó sus guantes blancos para mirarse sus manos….Viejas y arrugadas….dándose cuenta algo que también había olvidado…..Era viejo….

-cielos, estoy viejo….

Ayudándose con su bastón fue cojeando hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero, cercano…

-…..estoy requeté viejo, parezco el clon de mi Tío Charlie.

Viendo el calendario que alguna enfermera o quien sea coloco en su pared, se dio cuenta que no hay pasado solo unos "días" de que entro a este chiquero….

-y esa enfermedad… ¿a qué se refería?

Intentando buscar signos de enfermedad, se miró debajo del parpado inferior, luego saco la lengua….

-Me veo sano… ¡rayos!

 _-"sano y tonto Faker"_

* * *

Comiéndose unos bombones entro Shadow, viéndose igual que siempre….

-¿y por diablos tu no estas arrugado?

-Soy genéticamente perfecto.

-¿son para mí?

-Lo eran. Los chocolates que te mando Silver estaban deliciosos…Maurice te compro unas donas.

-¿y dónde están?

-No alcanzaron a llegar enteras.

-fastidioso.

El oji rojo comiéndose el ultimo bombón tiro la caja junto a una nota de "nos alegramos que estés de vuelta" firmada por todos excepto Manic que no se atrevía ni a escribirle, Cosmo que se encontraba con "su cabeza en la luna" y el propio Shadow por que para ese tipo de tonterías no se prestaba…

-por el escándalo que hiso tu hermana al rojo, supongo que ya te enteraste sobre Cosmi.

-A medias.

-hm, ¿ya hablaste con Tails?

-A medias, no alcance a decir que recuerdo su nombre.

-Ok Faker, voy a dejar tu "fabulosa vida matrimonial" que me interesa un rábano, de lado…Para contarte lo que paso. Siéntate, la historia es larga y te golpeare si me haces repetirla…Te golpeare el doble si me interrumpes.

Con dificultad el azul se sentó en una silla, impaciente al que el "eterno joven" comenzara su historia…

-Voy a comenzar cuando mi Hijo para llamo para que le ayudar con tu hija…

-¿Por qué….

El negro/rojo le dio dos golpes en la mejilla…

-¡hijo de….

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!...odio que me interrumpan, cuando el gran Shadow habla debes callarte y escuchar…. ¿dónde me quede?...Ah, si….Maurice me llamo alarmado, al principio creí que su sus jefes le habían rebajado el sueldo y llamaba para pedir dinero….Lo hiso varias veces mientras comenzaba como "leguleyo"….

* * *

Horas después….

El Rey Manic the Hedgehog dormía cómodamente….en el sofá de su castillo, desde lo que hiso con su sobrina , su reina no le deja ni dormir en su dormitorio ni dormir en los cuartos de huéspedes…

-¡auch mi espalda!... ¡¿Quién será el maldito que llama a esta horas?!

Sintiendo su espalda a punto de partirse en dos por la mala postura en la que dormía últimamente, fue en dirección a su teléfono…

-Maldición, no debí darle la noche libre a los sirvientes.

Sonia le quito su celular y para rematarla de vieja tenía el sueño pesadísimo, por lo que la tarea de contestar el ruidoso aparato era de él…

 _-"NO QUIERO COMPRAR NADA NI CONSEGUIR UN PRESTAMO BANC…._

 _-¿Manic, eres tú?..._

El verdoso rey anciano se quedó petrificado sin ser capaz de convencerse de la voz que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea… ¡trágame tierra!

 _-...¿hola?...¿hello?...¿hola?...¿alo?...¿esta es la residencia de Manic the hedgehog?...¿hola?...¿hay alguien ahí?..._

Transpirando frio, el monarca antiguo se quedó en silencio esperando que por gracia de Chaos, la persona al otro lado se cansara y cortara la llamada….

 _-…... ¡oh vamos, escucho tu respiración!"_


	14. capitulo 14:culpa

Capítulo 14: Culpa.

Amy rose lentamente se despertaba en su comodísima cama real, tanteando con su mano des guantada el cuerpo de su marido...

-¿Hm?

Con pereza la anciana reina abrió los ojos, su esposo no estaba, está a punto de preocuparse….

-se lo merece.

…Cuando recordó que ella fue quien le impidió al rey dormir a su lado incluso dormir en las habitaciones de huéspedes…Ordeno a los sirvientes cerrarlas con llave para prevenir que las abriera y como ellos le temen más a ella que a él, obedecieron sin dudarlo…Manic debe estar roncando en el sofá, suerte para su marido que ella usando su buen gusto comprar aquel comodísimo sofá grande, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su esposo haría alguna barbaridad que lo mandara a dormir a uno…..Con gusto ella lo manda a una cama con clavos, sin embargo…Si ese le da un lumbago por dormir incomodo, ella tendría que cuidarlo….

-¿Qué hora es?

Colocándose sus lentes para leer, busco su pulsera/tele transportador….

-¿Dónde deje ese maldita cosa?

Esa cosa que posee desde los tiempos en que era una heroína, Tails debió incorporarle un cascabel o luces para encontrarlo entre los papeles de la gaveta de su velador…. ¿Lo dejo realmente en el velador?...Probable…últimamente es ahí donde lo guarda o si no en el living olvidado en la mesa de centro….

-demonios, no está.

MMM…Ahí también debe estar su celular y su reloj…..De todas maneras tenía que levantarse para ir a ver si su esposo continuaba donde lo dejo anoche…Poniéndose su bata de levantarse junto con sus pantuflas de conejito que su única sobrina le regalo….La reina triste se llevó una mano momentáneamente al rostro….

-oh, cosmi.

De solo pensar en ella…..Su marido merece la horca por lo que le hiso….Si no fuera porque su reino tiene relaciones diplomáticas/comerciales con el reino de Mobius , se habría divorciado de inmediato…Gracias a Chaos nunca tuvieron hijos, le dolería ver sus caras de decepción hacia el verdoso….

Dando un suspiro de desgano cambio a unas pantuflas menos "animalescas" para ir al living, los sirvientes no se encontraban a la vista para ordenarles que la ayudaran en su búsqueda.

La ex princesa del reino Rose al entrar al lujoso living de su castillo, como esperaba encontró lo que buscaba, también a su marido…

-¿Manic?

No como esperaba, el viejo verdoso estaba en shock sentado en la punta del sillón con el antiguo teléfono entre sus manos desconectado….

-¿Por qué sacaste el teléfono del pasillo?

El antiguo rey ni se inmuto perdido entre sus pensamientos, la antigua reina se le acercó preocupada…Temiendo que le esté dando un brote de alzhéimer o peor…que este como su sobrina y se vea obligada a internarlo en una habitación al lado de ella…

-¿Manic?

 _-"me llamo"_

¿Alguien lo llamo?..¿Está de ese modo por recibir una llamada?...Con la preocupación a flor de piel, se sentó a su lado, tocándole la frente para asegurarse de que estuviera sin fiebre….

-Amor, ¿Quién te llamo?

 _-"Sonic…."_

-¿he?

-Sonic me llamo.

-Manic…

-¡era el Amy!... ¡Reconocería esa voz hasta en el infierno!...

Amy Rose the hedgehog se mantuvo serena, dudando si ¿llamar al hospital psiquiátrico o no?...

-…..me llamo tarde en la noche…..no pude constarle ….y…..yo…yo…la llamada se cortó sin decir lo que quería…estoy seguro él sabe lo de cosmi….él sabe lo que hice….

-Manic….

La rosada con cuidado como si se tratara de una bomba, le quito el pesado teléfono de entre las manos colocándolo sobre la mesa de centro cercana, lo siguiente que hiso fue tomar las manos desocupadas de su consorte entre las suyas….

-…..tu hermano está enfermo, ¿lo sabes?...lleva un año entero sin saber ni donde está ni quien es….es imposible que él sepa usar un teléfono, menos nuestro número.

La reina toco una campanilla que está cerca del lugar donde dejo el teléfono, en pocos minutos apareció una sirvienta…

-¿me llamo su alteza?

-El rey Manic necesita un té de manzanilla, una manta y unos hot dogs…No…solo té y una manta.

-Si mi señora.

A la reina le pareció una eternidad lo que le tomo a la joven traer lo pedido, una vez la humana trajo lo que su señora ordeno…

-es todo, puedes retirarte y dile al resto de la servidumbre que no moleste.

-Si mi señora.

La sirvienta cerró las puertas a la entrada del living, mientras la reina colocaba la manta sobre los hombros del rey junto con darle la tasa de té recién hecha…

-Toma un poco, te ayudara con tus nervios….Ven, tuviste suficiente del sofá, te llevaré a la cama para que descanses.

Amy con cuidado llevo a su marido a su dormitorio, implorando a Chaos que su pareja no se esté volviendo senil mientras lo veía tomar sorbos al líquido caliente…

-¿Amy?

-¿Hm?

-Necesito ir con Sonic, debo hablarle o la culpa me volverá loco.

-shsssssssss…tranquilo, continua tomando tu té, falta poco para llegar a nuestro cuarto.

Muriéndose de los nervios, el rey fue acomodado en su cama por su rosada pareja quien ordeno que se le dejara dormir y que ella supliría por el día sus deberes. También ordeno que se desconectaran los teléfonos, para no molestar a su "enfermo" esposo….

* * *

3 Días después….

La reina mobian estaba hasta el tope con papeles reales, prefería continuar supliendo a su esposo hasta que el doctor que llamo llegue. Lo acaba de llamar hoy, le dijo que era de suma urgencia, llegara dentro de poco…. ¡Si no lo hace jura que le cortara la cabeza!

-huffff…..con razón mi pobre Manic se está volviendo loco, yo también enloquecería si tuviera que hacer este mar de papeleo el día entero.

Un sirviente entro haciendo una reverencia a la anciana elegantemente vestida…

-Mi señora, en la entrada….

-¡¿llego el medico?!...¡que pase!..¡Que pase!

El sirviente con otra reverencia se retiró….La reina emocionada dejo de lado la montaña de decretos, tratados y leyes a revisar…Esperando impaciente al doctor que llamo….Al ver ¿Quién la visitaba?, sintió que la que necesitaría un médico con urgencia dentro poco, seria ella…

 _-"me arte de llamarlos, basta de juguitos…. ¿Dónde demonios esta cosmi?"_

* * *

La oji verde sintió que le iba a dar un pre infarto al ver al hombre…al erizo azulado con bastón quien llegaba enojado….Pronto apareció un rubio envejecido de dos colas…..

-Decidí que tu marido fuera el que le explicara.

¡NO!...Ellos no quebraran al paz de mental de Manic, Amy abrió la boca para ordenar a los guardias que los sacaran a patadas…. ¡Al diablo con Sonic y su recuperación milagrosa!...

 _-"Sabia que vendrían tarde o temprano"_

La reina con horror vio a su marido levantado de su cama, entrando por la segunda entrada al cuarto donde estaban….

-¡Manic, ¿Qué….

-déjalo Amy, si no lo hago me volveré loco por la culpa… ¿quieres ir con tu hija, Sonic?...te llevare…Te lo advierto, es un lugar oscuro.

Tails le tomo la mano a su marido, este sin dudarlo….

-Estoy listo, vamos.

Manic asintió….Su esposa le tomo ambas manos implorándole con la mirada que no fuera…Ella le pedía un imposible, el necesitaba enfrentar la situación o su mente se rompería en mil pedazos.

-Esperen aquí, iré a vestirme.

-¡Manic, no!

Ignorando la súplica de su esposa, fue camino a su habitación...Viendo de reojo a Sonia, quien esperaba en la entrada al castillo….

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los traje y decidí esperarlos...Ya me he entrometido demasiado en este asunto… ¿Vas a hacer lo correcto?

-Yep.

-Entonces, aquí los espero a los 3.

Manic continuo su camino a su habitación…..No le importaba lo pequeño que era el auto de la ex princesa en comparación a su fino carruaje….Ni lo largo del trayecto…..solo deseaba que el peso en su conciencia acabara…..Que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.


	15. capituo 15:Incendio mental

Capítulo 15: Incendio Mental.

Un incendio…Así se sentía Manic en este instante, como atrapado en un incendio abrasante, abrumador, sintiendo su calor sofocante en sus púas, quemándolo todo a su alrededor, explotándole en la cara. ….Atrapado en un incendio, un infierno que el mismo provoco…Ya no podía ignorarlo, ya no podía evitarlo, debía enfrentar lo que hiso…

-¿es Aquí?

La voz de Sonic en aquel auto de segunda mano en que viajaban, lo saco de sus pensamientos…Por suerte Sonia se apresuró a contestar….

-Yep, es aquí.

El anciano azulado miro serio aquel edificio de aspecto lúgubre y gris…. ¿de verdad habían llevado a su pequeña a este lugar tan triste?

La recepción tampoco dejaba mucho que desear…..Era tan gris como la entrada, ni las pinturas ni los afiches de medicina ayudaban a mejorarlo, la única planta que se encontraba, estaba seca… ¡demonios!...este lugar es para enloquecer no para mejorar psicológicamente.

-¿Tails….

-se dónde es, sígueme.

Sonic agradeció que su zorrito supiera el camino, no le hubiera agradado preguntarle a la gorda recepcionista que por su semblante daba la impresión que odiaba su vida y al mundo entero.

Tails por su lado miraba de reojo a su esposo, asegurándose de que se encontrara bien….Inseguro de que traerlo aquí sin preparación, fuera un idea brillante.

Sonia también por su mirada concordaba con Tails Prower o Prowell o como se escriba su apellido….Ella hubiera preferido ocultárselo un par de días hasta que estuviera segura de poder llevarlo… ¡put### knuckles the echidna!... ¡ya vera cuando lo pille a solas!...Por el momento, solo se preocupara de llegar al ascensor sin que los pacientes que paseaban escoltados por su respectiva enfermera no perturbaran a su hermano…

Bien…..Solo lo miraron un par de veces….vamos bien…

Llegamos al ascensor y el botón para llamarlo funcionaba…vamos bien….

Se abre la puerta…

-¡¿tiene que ser una broma?!

* * *

¡¿Un elefante antropomórfico?!...¡La quijada de Sonia por poco se desencaja de su mandíbula!... ¿que…..que hace un elefante aquí?

-¿Qué?... ¿me van a continuar mirando el trasero o se van a subir?

¿Y cómo van a subir los 4 con ese mastodonte?...El elefante mobian no daba señales de querer bajarse, ni si quiera un musculo….Solo se ve un pequeño hueco donde uno de ellos podría ir, eso sí aguanta la respiración….

-yo voy.

-glup, ¿seguro Manic?

-Claro, cuñadito…Ustedes esperen el otro. Mientras yo veo si el doc de Cosmi esta cerca.

-Hermano, es una mole...te va a aplastar.

-Sonic tiene razón, Manic...el….

-hm…señora, puedo oírlos.

-glup, perdón.

Aguantando la respiración e ignorando la cara de pocos amigos del elefante, se subió al ascensor…No alcanzo a ver su cara…Sin embargo estaba segurísimo que a su hermana le cayó como "patada en el estómago" que la llamaran "señora" en vez de "señorita" ...Ufff…lo que le pasa a Sonia es que tiene "sejuelas"….."Se le fue la juventud"...Ja ja ja….Obvio que esa risa fue mental, con lo apretadas que estaban sus costillas respirar era un verdadero logro.

El calor junto al ahogo que el amplio "volumen" del antropomórfico que lo acompañaba, le recordó su fuego….Un verdadero fuego mental alimentando por la culpa que lo lastimaba, lo quemaba hasta el fondo de su alma….Un verdadero incendio forestal que parecía no terminar jamás, del que le era imposible escapar, que ni el avión bombero "super tanker" sería capaz de extinguir.

* * *

Calma...respira…..si es que lo logras…Pronto terminara esto…..Un piso más…..El elefante bajo, puedes respirar…otro piso más….falta poco…..solo llega a destino y ve con el doctor, explícale la situación además de prepáralo para lo que verá, convéncelo de dejar para después cualquier tipo de análisis o pruebas para averiguar ¿Cómo Sonic puede razonar?...Déjale la carga a él, toma un taxi…Llega a tu castillo, ve por uno de esos tés étnicos que a tu esposa le encanta comprar…Ese té chino de jengibre que usa para relajarse…prepárate una taza…continua con tu vida…..Lo que ocurra desde ese punto ya no es tu asunto….

Ultimo piso, ya casi termina el incendio, solo quedan las brasas…las puertas se abren….

 _-"¿Señor Manic?, ¿Qué hace aquí?"_

El erizo de púas plomas con cara de asombro enfrente de él….

-glup…. ¿t...t…tu…tus papás están aquí?

-desde temprano.

…. ¡Y las llamas del incendio se reactivaron!...Manic sintió deseos de salir corriendo en vez de tener que enfrentar a ese par que seguramente lo va a masacrar apenas lo vea….Solo quedan 2 preguntas: ¿Cuál lo matara primero, Silver con sus poderes psíquicos o Shadow con sus manos?... ¿su funeral será con ataúd abierto o cerrado?

Maurice que no tardo en leerle la mente, cerró los ojos un segundo….

-listo.

-¿Listo qué?

El ser parecido a Shadow sonrió con malicia….

-Ya verás.

Apenas acabo la frase cuando sus progenitores aparecieron con los ojos en blanco, con movimientos erráticos junto con sonidos guturales….

-¡Zombis!

-je je je je je ….tranquilo señor Manic, no son zombis…..Los controlo para que salgan a dar un paseíto mientras usted este aquí…..si así es, incluso a mi "ma" o sea Silver, lo supere hace años…solo lo que no me gusta alardear tanto como a mi viejo…..si…le recuerdo leo mentes….adiós.

El ahijado de Sonic, toco el botón llamando al segundo ascensor…

-¿A dónde vas?

Maurice se levantó de hombros para luego una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a sus progenitores…

-a asegurarme de que no los atropellen o que les disparen creyendo que son zombis….Vamos viejos, demos un paseo por la casa de los sustos de la feria, ahí nadie los molestara.

* * *

Un vez solo, busco al médico….Lo encontró a punto de tomar las escaleras para ir a la cafetería….

-doc….doc….doc…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo King Manic?

En ese instante Manic se acordó que ya no era el baterista ladrón de su juventud…Ahora era el rey de Mobius…. ¡Rayos!..¡Pudo haberlo mandado a llamar!...en estos momentos estaría en la comodidad de su living explicándole la situación…..Recuerda los modales que tu madre y tu esposa te recuerdan que debe tener un rey…Y si tienes dudas, piensas en las películas del rey Arturo….

-ejem….Doctor he venido aquí a solicitar una audiencia con usted, es sobre mi sobrina Cosmo…. ¿hay un lugar donde podamos hablar?

-En mi oficina, sígame.

* * *

Media hora después….

La sonrisa del doctor era imposible de evitar, el anciano, delgado y de pobladas cejas estaba con una mezcla de shock/asombro/dicha…Sus cejas estaban tan levantadas que al macho homo sapiens se le veían sus ojos… ¡un hombre que milagrosamente recupero sus funciones cerebrales a pesar de tener un avanzado alzhéimer! …. ¿será la mezcla de los tratamientos experimentales o existe un factor sin descubrir?, ¿se aplicará solo a mobians?, ¿se podrá reproducir el resultado en humanos?... ¡este es el descubrimiento del siglo! ….. ¡Se va a ganar un premio por esto!

-…Un cosa más…..ni se le ocurra divulgarlo o lo llevare a la mazmorra. Solo puede insinuarlo después de que mi sobrina se cure y solo con el permiso de mi hermano, ¿entiende?

La sonrisa se esfumo, como un incendio que se apaga con éxito en Chile….

-entiendo.

* * *

"Este capítulo va dedicado a los bomberos, rescatistas, hombres y mujeres que se esfuerzan en pagar el voraz incendio que azota a Chile de norte a Sur. Diciembre 26/12/2016. Enero y febrero de 2017"


	16. capitulo 16: mente en blanco

Capítulo 16: Mente en blanco

El medico de pobladas cejas tuvo que tomarse un calmante antes de ir a su encuentro…..El primer ser curado de alzhéimer en la historia….Si no fuera por el medicamento, en estos momentos estaría ansioso por hacerle millones de preguntas, millones de pruebas para averiguar ¿si es permite o no? Y lo más importante su causa.

La mirada seria del mobian real que caminaba a su lado, le recordaba que si llegaba a "divulgar" este hallazgo, se ganaría unas "lindas vacaciones" en las mazmorras del castillo del reino de Mobius….Ayudado por la píldora que se tomó con café, se mantuvo serio hasta que se dirigieron al lugar donde un zorro de dos colas, una eriza fucsia ambos ancianos…Acompañados de un erizo azul también anciano….Lo esperaban impaciente…

Sonic al verlo, ya no aguantaba la ansiedad...

-¿Qué tiene mi hija?

Su hermana estaba preocupada, le puso una mano en el hombro como queriendo guiarlo hacia la cafetería o hacia un lugar más tranquilo…

-tranquilo Sonic….Ven, vamos a tomar un té.

-¡Déjame Sonia!, ¡no quiero té!

-Sonic, tal vez deberías….

-¡Buddy, tu no!...Doc, dígame "sin pelos en la lengua", ¿Qué tiene mi hija?

El psiquiatra hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de analizar al ser azul enfrente de él…No siempre se tiene suerte…Manteniendo el profesionalismo, de un maletín saco unas carpetas…. ¿por qué no una Tablet?...Por qué a él le gustaba el papel…además siempre ha tenido el temor de que datos importantes se pierdan por un virus si se tienen los datos únicamente en fichas digitales….

-Señor the hedgehog...hm…..lo que su hija tiene es un desconexión con la realidad, producida por el shock intenso a causa de la noticia de su supuesta muerte…

-¡en mobiano doctor!

-Ejem…En otras palabras, a causa del trauma…probablemente la culpa….su hija se refugió en su propia mente.

-¿culpa?... ¿de qué podría sentir culpable mi cosmi?

Sonia y Tails se miraron serios….. ¿Debían decirle al ex héroe que su hija prefirió vivir la "vida loca" y ni se molestó en visitarlo ni si quiera para navidad?...Si le preguntan a la fucsia, ella cree que lo que le paso a su sobrina es "karma pura", se lo merece.

Tails…Sinceramente no sabe ¿Cómo debe sentirse al respecto?...Por un lado continua enojado con ella por no visitar a Sonic cuando este la necesitaba…Por otro, es su hija…Ningún padre quiere que sus hijos sufran.

Manic con sutileza inusual en el….Se llevó a su hermano al final del pasillo….Talis, Sonia y el psiquiatra humano se imaginaban la conversación, por las reacciones del verdoso y el azul.

* * *

El humano pensó que al ser un rey, cuando el monarca le cuente la historia completa a su consanguíneo, este le tendría consideración…

-¡POR CHAOS!

Error…Apenas los labios del rey dejaron de moverse, su hermano le dio un derechazo…La sangre se le helo al homo sapiens al pensar en las repercusiones al hospital por la ira de la monarquía Mobiana…

-Respire doctor…No pasa nada.

-Pero…Señor Miles…..esto… ¿he?

Tal como dijo el rubio canoso….Luego del golpe los hermanos llegaron como si nada hubiera pasado…..Solo que Manic necesitara una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla derecha y su hermano mayor necesitara una bolsa de hielo para sus nudillos…

-auch…. ¡mis dedos!...ya no soy como antes.

-Vah, pamplinas bro….pegas tan fuerte como cuando eras "el ser más veloz"...auch.

-cuida tus palabras "tortuga"

La hermana mayor de ambos se controlaba las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza a ambos por tontos….Le era imposible porque: 1- Manic era un rey…..2-sonic se acaba de recuperar "milagrosa e inexplicablemente"…3- sus cráneos avejentados son débiles como papel…y 4- se podría lastimar los nudillos con los cráneos de estos estúpidos….En instantes como este desearía volver a estar en sus 20s….En realidad….Volver a su adolescencia , previo a su vida como heroína…en donde su mayor problema era comprar una blusa elegante que hiciera juego con una falda pantalón de seda para ir a un té con un noble por la tarde…¿Cómo son las cosas?. De joven ansiaba alejarse de esa vida…Ahora la añora…..Un vida por delante sin una sobrina loca y sin las deudas por costear miles de tratamientos alternativos e incluso experimentales para curar a su….

-fiuuuuuuuuuu… ¡SONIA!

La voz de aquel que se curó milagrosamente, la hicieron volver a la realidad…

-Me distraje, últimamente no he podido dormir bien… ¿me decían?

El anciano oji verde ex velocista, volvió a poner su atención al médico en frente de él…

-¿está seguro que ninguno de los tratamientos ha funcionado?

-No….la Señorita the hedgehog no ha respondido a ninguno de los estímulos externos que le hemos puesto….Y como su pareja le informo….Ustedes su hogar lo vendieron para pagar los estudios de su hija, por lo que no tienen ¿Dónde llevarla?...Mi consejo es que la dejen aquí, aquí es bien cuidada.

La fucsia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…. ¡Por chaos!...glup….ojala que su hermano y cuñado no estén pensando en llevarla a la casa de ella….Sonia apenas tiene para arrendar un pequeño cuarto…..Amy Rose por lo mucho que quiera a su sobrina , no quiere a una loca suelta por su palacio…..¿llevarla al departamento que Cosmi habitaba?... No hay habitaciones para que sus padres estén para cuidarla…

Un momento… ¡¿Quién diablos está pagando las cuentas de esa loca?!...¡¿quién está pagando este hospital?!

Si algo tiene claro es que este hospital no es "salud pública"…..Privado con pabellones con mesas de operaciones de cobre anti bacterias…..Glup….De solo estar parada aquí, siente que pierde una fortuna…Miren el cuarto acolchado de su sobrina atrás vez del cristal polarizado…La tela con la que están forrados los cojines parece más cara que la de la ropa de cualquiera de por aquí…Va a tener que hablar con Maurice al respecto…..según tiene entendido él es el abogado de la familia…

Ese tipo de cosas le importaban un pepino al oji verde, el solo necesitaba saber una cosa…

-¿puedo verla?

El psiquiatra vio su reloj…Estaba en la hora de las visitas, no le encontraba ningún problema….Luego de ver su reloj, miro a zorro…Este movió su cabeza positivamente… Tampoco encontraba motivos para negárselo…

-Venga conmigo….Lo llevare apenas la trasladen a su habitación.

* * *

Para Sonic el tiempo que transcurrió entre el cuarto acolchado a un cuarto más…normal por así decirlo, fue eterno….Cuando al final la pudo ver…Su "niñita" estaba en su cuarto de hospital blanco, sentada en una silla de ruedas vistiendo una bata blanca con pantuflas de igual tono…Alguien acaba de bañarla, peinar sus cabellos azulados, vestirla junto con acomodar sus manos sobre sus rodillas además de verter gotas de "lágrimas artificiales" sobre sus ojos para evitar que se resequen….

Ella estaba sentada enfrente de un ventanal que mostraba un precioso jardín con un bellísimo cerezo floreciendo….Sus tonos rosas blanquecinas hubieran hecho que la joven se maravillara…Eso si no estuviera impávida mirando a la nada….Su mente, ella ya no estaba ahí….Su cuerpo estaba pero su conciencia….estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejano….Como la peor pesadilla de la "princesa Leia de star wars"….Su mente estaba en blanco…no…..más profundo… era incapaz de pensar o sentir….Atrapada en su subconsciente…si es que aun sobrevive un fragmento de ella en su interior…

-Hola Cosmi.

Silencio…Fue la única respuesta que el héroe de mobius obtuvo de su primogénita…El saco de una caja cercana, una toalla de papel para limpiarle la baba que comenzaba a salir de los labios de su hija…

-shsssssss…tranquila, te cuidare…Lo prometo. Saldremos de esto. Yo voy a cuidarte mi princesa.


	17. Capítulo 17: Cuidando a la princesasor

Capítulo 17: Cuidando a la princesa./sorpresas.

Otro día entre los enfermos mentales…El psiquiatra como siempre estaba dando su ronda, haciendo consultas a las enfermeras sobre el estado de los enfermos y el modo en que pasan la noche….

-Enfermera, ¿hay novedades de la paciente del 2349?

-No doctor, sigue igual que siempre.

-Ya veo.

El medico estaba a punto de continuar su ronda, cuando noto por la puerta entreabierta al único ser sobre la tierra curado del alzhéimer, peinando el cabello de una hibrida que más que persona parece maniquí…El anciano doctor estaba preocupado de lo que el doctor en jefe opine de esto….

-¿desde cuándo él ha estado aquí?

-El señor the Hedgehog ha estado aquí desde la mañana.

-¡¿Cómo?!...Si la hora de las visitas de la mañana paso hace 3 horas…Valla y dígale que venga en la hora de la tarde.

-Imposible, el señor Sonic tiene un permiso especial directo de la corte, para quedarse con su hija el tiempo que requiera.

 _-"eso es correcto"_

De improviso llevo un erizo de ojos rojos y de tono plomo, elegantemente vestido con un maletín….

-Maurice the Hedgehog…..Sin parentesco con el señor Sonic, solo compartimos apellido...Soy el abogado de la familia.

¿Cómo fue que ese mobian adivino la pregunta que le estaba a punto de hacer?...Antes de ser capaz de formular aquella pregunta, obtuvo del abogado erizo un documento con el timbre real de la casa del reino de Mobius….

-Como vera el señor the Hedgehog tiene apoyo legal para asistir en los cuidados de su hija.

Esto era insólito, el humano se sorprendido tanto que levanto sus pesadas/pobladas cejas con asombro, leyendo con cuidado el documento….

- ** _"En mi Nombre yo el Rey Manic the hedgehog, con el poder que me da la corona de la familia real de Mobius junto con el apoyo de la casa real del reino de Rose por parte de mi consorte Amy Rose the Hedgehog, autorizo al Señor Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales que el"…_**.mmmmmm….esto es legal, no hay duda.

-Eso es correcto, le sugiero que ni si quiera intente echar al señor the Hedgehog, seria desagradable tener que demandar este hospital por traición a la corona por desobedecer una orden directa, entre otras cosas….Descuide, ya hable con el señor Sonic y él no va a interrumpir el tratamiento ni intervenir en él.

El medico devolvió el documento de "mala gana"….

-Entiendo. Con su permiso, debo continuar con mi ronda.

Un vez solo, el erizo abogado le dio una breve mirada a la habitación con puerta entre abierta….Su má silver le había dicho que deje a Sonic , que sabe lo que hace….Su padre aun le reclama por no dejarlo "moler a golpes" a Manic apenas se atrevió a poner un pie en este hospital mental.

-huf….suerte que logre convencerlo de irse a cenar con má para que se le quiten las ganas de moler a reyes.

La escena que miraba era una mezcla de dulce y trágica…..Pero en esta escena faltaba alguien….

En ese instante, en el asilo de ancianos…

Tails miraba con tristeza por la ventana de su habitación, estaba deprimido, Sonic estaba al fin con mente y cuerpo en la realidad al fin….Pero no han logrado reanudar su relación….Su hija al fin pasaba más tiempo con el…..pero es porque ella estaba en estado catatónico con su mente en el "país de nunca jamás"…

-¿Por qué a mí?

Sentado en el borde su cama, tenía entre sus avejentados dedos el cuaderno anaranjado con los valiosos recuerdos de su vida escritos en el…..El sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo por 5 minutos de su tristeza, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

El teléfono sonó 1, 2, 3….hasta 8 veces, sin respuesta.

Estaba pensando en lo miserable que él era, sintiendo autocompasión….

 _-"¿Por qué no me contesta?, he gastado el saldo de un mes intentando hablarle"_

* * *

La imagen translucida del hijo de silver y Shadow apareció ante él, sentándose a su lado…..Ese es el problema de tener un abogado con poderes psíquicos…..Es imposible de evadir…

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Le paso algo a cosmo?

 _-"ella esta….."Igual que siempre"…sin cambios"_

-Ya veo, no me sorprende.

 _-"¿Por qué no está aquí?, pensé que vendría a visitarla, ella lo necesita"_

-¿para qué?...ella no volverá, no importa lo que yo haga.

 _-"se ha rendido"_

-¿y qué sabes tú?...no tienes hijos, además todos aquel "con dos dedos de frente", vería que mi hija es técnicamente un zombie.

 _-"Sonic…..el señor Sonic no lo ve de ese modo"_

-Hm…es que mi marido, es un demente sin causa.

 _-"ya comienza a hablar como mi papá´"_

-Viniendo de ti, lo tomare como un halago.

 _-"Señor Prowel…..Powel…o como se pronuncie su apellido…..Yo no tengo hijos pero sé una cosa, aquí hay una persona que no nació de un solo ser, nació gracia necesita a ambos para poder regresar…ella necesita que le recuerde lo que es estar vivo"_

La voz de Maurice desapareció, dejándolo solo con aquel cuaderno lleno de recuerdos apretujado entre sus manos.

* * *

Regresando al hospital Mental…..Habitación 2349…

-hoy es un día agradable ¿no crees?

Sonic peinaba con cuidado el cabello de la oji verde, ella continuaba impávida mirando hacia la nada, mientras su progenitor le hablaba…..Aunque ella fuera incapaz de contestarle, él le hablaba como si ella pudiera hacerlo….

-Esos "lentos" creen que no puedes volver pero les vamos a demostrar que se equivocan…Esas "tortugas" se van a llegar una sorpresota cuando les demuestren lo equivocados que están…

Como siempre silencio de parte de la paciente del cuarto (habitación) con vista a un cerezo…

-….Perdona a tu má….es que el…a estado "ocupado" por eso no ha venido a verte…. ¿sabes?...tu tía Amy vendrá a visitarte, a ella siempre le gusto la moda por lo que te ayudara a hacerte un cambio de look y esas cosas de chicas que el gran Sonic the Hedgehog no comprende….

El anciano azulado continúo peinándola hasta que llego una enfermera para relevarlo, entregándole el cepillo….

-…voy a salir un minuto princesa, lo prometo, te traeré esas rosquillas que tanto te gustan.

El ex héroe salió del lugar, sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hija, como cuando era niña y se tenía que ir a tomar la siesta a los 4 años….Él se fue al comedor, haciendo una cara de asco al ver la oferta de bocadillos sanos….. ¿Acaso en este hospital no tienen comida de verdad?...Acercándose cojeando hacia el leopardo mobian que atendía la caja…

-hey, ¿no tienen hot dogs con chili?

-Si tenemos Señor…. ¿No cree que sería imprudente? Piense en su salud, le va a elevar el colesterol.

El ser azulado, enojado puso unos anillos sobre el mostrador….

-deme ese hot dogs.

-Ok…coste, que yo se lo advertí…. _"anciano"_

-¡sin bromitas o lo agarro a bastonazos!

El oji verde se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo viejo que sonó….Apenas Cosmi se cure, le va a sacar como sea el secreto de la juventud a Shadow.


	18. capitulo18: cumpleaños extra

Capítulo 18: Cumpleaños extra

Otro dia en el asilo de ancianos...Tails con una taza de café o susedoneo de café...ya ni sabia ¿que ponian las enfermeras en la cafetera?...Con lo que sea que tenga en la taza...Se encontraba sentado en una banca del pateo, haciendo su pasatiempo preferido...Leer el diario, estrenando sus anteojos nuevos...En su juventud jamas los necesito pero...las cosas cambian...

-¿una isla donde cuidan a sus muertos como si estuvieran enfermos?

El anciano zorro levanto una ceja al leer la peculiar noticia acompañada de la imagen de un hombre fallecido y preservado con formol... en la isla de Célebes, en el este de Indonesia, existe la tradicion de cuidar a sus difuntos en sus hogares como si estuviera realmente enfermos hasta que la familia tiene los medios para darle un gran funeral...mejor dicho una verdadera fiesta de despedida...Por la creencia de que si no cuidan bien a sus difuntos, ellos los perseguiran...

La parte en que incluso le hablan al difunto como si de verdad pudiera oirlos, le produjo escalofrios...No por la imagen en si que segun las creencias de este lado del mundo, hacen que aquello paresca extraño e incluso enfermiso...Nada de eso...es que , la imagen de Sonic hablandole a Cosmo...

-un muerto viviente.

El caso de su niña era diferente, era practicamente un "ser vivo que imita un cadaver", sino no babera de vez en cuando ya estaria planeando el funeral de su hija catatonica...

 _-"señor Miles..."_

* * *

La voz de la enfermera, una ratopín rasurado (Rata topo desnuda)mobian con enormes lentes (gafas, anteojos), lo saco de sus pensamientos mortuorios...

-...tiene visitas.

-¿visitas?

El anciano ex mecanico ex cientifico se quito los lentes para leer que recientemente habia comprado...¿Visitas? si su memoria no le falla (y no lo hace) Sonia se enojo con el por no ir a visitar a Cosmi , jurando no volver a visitarlo...

-por casualidad..¿vino una anciana eriza de color fucsia?

-No señor, es una señora equidna rosada, ella dice que es amiga de usted.

La unica que le viene a la mente es Julie-Su...La esposa de Knuckles...Antes que la enfermera la dejara pasar o que el zorro diera el visto bueno para que pasara...

-¡eres un sinverguenza!

La ex mercenaria con varias arrugas, le dio un escobaso a Tails...La enfermera horrorizada estuvo a punto de llamar al guardia...

-auch...dejela...esta bien.

-¿seguro?...¿no quiere que lo revise?, el craneo de los ancianos es fragil...

-vah, no le pegue tan fuerte...aunque debi haber hecho.

A la enfermera no le gusto nada la actitud de esta equidna...Tails tuvo que convencerla de que no habia problema y si lo habia el la llamaria de inmediato...Un vez solos...

-Knuckles te conto.

-No...Sonia y Manic...de mi esposo me encargare por no habermelo contado...¡¿que demonios te pasa?!...¡tu hija esta en el hospital y tu te la pasas leyendo el diario (periodico)!...Gente que hace años no venia por aqui, hiso un esfuerzo para ir a verla ..Rogue,Sally, Zooey, hasta Blaze The Cat que la acaban de operar de la cadera y el viaje de su reino hasta aqui fue una tortura.

-¡¿que quieres que haga?!...¡cosmo las mismas posibilidades de "despertarce" que tiene un "Heterocephalus glaber" de tener cancer o pelo!

-¡¿he?!

-es que el un mobini (animal) que...ah...olvidalo.

La mobian rosada canosa se sento al lado del zorro canoso de dos colas...

-Cosmi no se concibio sola...Ustedes la tuvieron, la criaron...

Tails sin mirarla, debajo de la banca saco un estuche de cuero, de él saco un cuaderno anaranjado...

-¿se lo puedes dar a Sonic?...Shadow me conto que el lo queria.

Julie-Su se molesto...ella no vino hasta aqui para ser la "chica de los mandados" de este zorro irresponsable...contestando con sarcasmo...

-¿tengo cara de mensajera?...

La cara del zorro, le quito el sarcasmo...pasando a la sorpresa...

-...¿desde cuando no se hablan?

-prefiero no hablar de eso...¿me haces el favor?

La equidna impactada tomo el cuaderno...¡por chaos!, cuando Manic le comento de la lejania entre ellos, penso que era tan solo una exageracion...que un par de golpes acompañados de regaños al estilo "amy rose" solucionarian el problema...Se equivoco...

-Por esta vez.

-gracias.

La equidna sin más que decir, tomo el cuaderno , alejandose para que el zorro continuara de leer su diario...

* * *

Instantes despúes...En otro lugar...

Sonic silvaba mientras le peinaba el cabello a Cosmo mientras le conversaba...

-...es un buen clima, ¿tienes ganas de dar un paseo?

Silencio...Sin embargo el continuo hablandole como si ella le conestara...

-sera un paseo agradable, podemos aprovechar de ir a una pasteleria y comprar ese pastel de chocolate con nueces...¿te acuerdas?...tu ma y yo te lo dabamos cuando sacabas buenas notas...creo que por eso te esforzabas tanto en estudiar y tuviste sobrepeso...en fin, recuerdo que siempre te lo comprabamos...hasta que el doctor dijo que tenias muy alto el colesterol...fuu...tu ma armo un escandalo y por poco crei que...

Unos golpes en la puerta , interrumpio la "charla" padre e hija...El anciano azulado sonrio de oreja a oreja al ver a su invitada...

-¡Julie-Su, tanto tiempo!...Cosmi, ella es la esposa de Knuckles, saludala.

Silencio...La peli azul continuaba mirando a la nada, como días anteriores...

-Hola, Tails les mando esto.

El ex heroe sonrio aun más al ver el cuaderno anaranjado, dejando de peinar para ir a tomarlo para ojearlo y poco...Mientras el oji verde leia unos parrafos, la equida miro a cualquier cosa menos a la mujer en silla de ruedas...Rogue tuvo razon cuando la describio como un "cadaver vivo"...La imagen era tetrica, le costaba alejar las imagenes de las peliculas de terror que vio en su adolescencia, en que la mujer catatonica en silla de ruedas se" levanta de golpe" con un cuchillo , de ¿quien sabe donde lo saco?, entonces ella...Agh, tiene que alejar esas ideas tontas...

Buscando cualquier cosa que mirar, menos a la hembra mobian en silla de ruedas, su atencion se poso en un hermoso florero en un velador, las flores eran unos claveles blancos atados con un liston violeta...Ese arreglo floral le daba un poquito de "vida", a este cuarto tenebrosamente blanco...

-preciosas flores.

El antiguo velocista, dejo de leer el cuaderno anaranjado, sacando del mismo velador un frasco con gotas para los ojos...

-Zooey las trajo y el "lento" de shadie dijo que nadie le traieria obsequios a cosmi...como siempre el gran sonic tiene razon.

La ex mercenaria encantada por las flores en un precioso jarron celeste, se hacerco a olerlas...

-Odio admitirlo...Esa zorrita siempre tuvo buen gusto.

-Yep...y a Cosmi le encantaron ¿cierto "princesa"?

Siencio...La hibrida sin inmutarse miraba a la nada mientras su progenitor le ponia las gotas en los ojos para evitar que se resecaran...

-Sonic, yooooooo...

-¿te quedas a la fiesta?

-¿fiesta?

Julie-Su de reojo vio un paquete de globos de colores en la gabeta del velador, donde se saco las gotas para los ojos...Si le memoria no le falla, el cumpleaños de Cosmo Mari, es dentro de varios meses más...

-Es muy temprano para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-no es cumpleaños tonta.

-¿entoces que tarado?

-Es el dia en que supimos que Cosmi venia en camino...No lo celebrabamos...ok..nunca antes lo celebramos perooooooo...pense que Cosmi le gustaria celebrarlo, como no se...un ..."cumpleaños extra"...iba a celebrarlo solo, como hoy todos tienen cosas que hacer y Tails...el esta "ocupado"...

Oh...Digan lo que quieran de este Erizo, pero nunca podran decir que es mal padre...La equidna miro su reloj, tenia un cita con el dentista dentro de 2 horas...

-tengo que revisarme una muela...si tienes dentrifico (pasta de dientes) y un cepillo dental para que pueda lavarme, entonces los acompaño.

-genial.

El erizo coloco un gorrito de cumpleaños tanto a el mismo como a las mujeres con el...Comieron unos quequitos que Rogue trajo de "contrabando" en una mochila, que trajo en su ultima visita...No fue la gran fiesta como la que Sonic organisaba cuando era joven y famoso...fue agradable...Antes de terminar, el mobian macho fue por el cuaderno anaranjado...

-¡esta fiesta es estupenda!...¿no cosmi?

Cosmo...¿ya adivinan?...A pesar del silencio, no desanimo al anciano que con jovialidad busco entre las paginas una historia en particular...

-¡exacto!...ja ja ja ja ja...¡me alegra que lo pases "bomba"!...y como regalo especial, voy a leerte una historia...el dia en que supimos que venias...Julie-Su ¿le puedas acomodar cerca de la cama?, asi nos podemos sentar y oirla todos juntos.

La rosada, luchando con sus recuerdos de peliculas de terror, puso la silla de ruedas cerca de la cama, acomodandose al lado de Sonic en la cama para escuchar la historia...

Sin notar que mirando con cuidado, detras de la puerta de entrada a la habitacion...Esta Tails, motivado a ir por la visita de la esposa del equidna rojo...sin embargo, no lo suficiente para entrar...El se quedo al otro lado, escuchando lo que pasaba.


	19. capitulo 19:golpes

Capítulo 19: Golpes

Era un día soleado…O eso sería si el meteorólogo no se hubiera equivocado por millonésima vez….

-¡mier...#####

Un "raya azul mal hablado" pasaba por el camino lleno de barro en pleno temporal…Su día….Terrible…..El trabajo de cartero se le complico porque una ancianita no dejaba de reclamarle que el sello postal de la carta no correspondía y de darle bastonazos por una hora…..Una hora aguantándose las ganas de tirar a la vieja a un basurero, pusss por lo menos con los robots se podía desquitar….Mientras el chihuahua de esta lo mordía, cuando intentó quitárselo la anciana comenzó a gritar "maltrato animal" y estuvo media hora extra intentando explicarle al policía que se acercó lo que pasaba y el tipo se notaba que se moría de ganas de ponerle las esposas y llevarse preso…

Luego cuando iba de camino a continuar entregando cartas, mientras ponía la carta en el buzón un auto paso cerca de una posa empapándolo…. ¡Para colmo se puso a llover!

Sonic estaba hastiado, mojado, con frio y con ganas de mandar a la #### al mundo….Llegando como un rayo a casa…

-buenos días Sonic.

-¡¿Qué ### tienen de buenos?!

-¡hey!

-lo siento buddy, hoy tuve un día fatal.

Tails aun enfadado le paso una toalla para que se secara, mientras ponían sus zapatos mojados colgando sobre la tina para que se secaran y se cambia su traje de mecánico…..Sonic aun despotricando contra el universo, se fue a dar una ducha….Dejando que el agua caliente lo relajara…

-¡¿HEY BUDDY?!

-¿QUE?

-¿Qué HACES TAN TEMPRANO EN CASA?, ¿PASO ALGO EN EL TALLER?

-ES QUE….NADA.

Sin darle mayor importancia, se continuo bañando…Más relajado fue a almorzar, ya que tenía que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidor….

-¿he?... ¿porque la ensalada de espárragos tiene esa forma?

-¿Qué forma?

-de biberón.

-ha no se…. ¿Sabes?, hoy fui al doctor, soy hermafrodita…. ¿Qué te dice eso?

-ah, no se…sabes que el gran Sonic, no sabe nada de ciencias.

El ex héroe le puso su ensalada un verdadera "taza" de mayonesa, deseando que esta ensalada fuera un hot dog….

Al siguiente mes…

-algo raro me paso, por alguna extraña razón…..todo el mundo me felicita.

-¿en serio?...ten para que te refresques.

Sonic quien llegaba de su segundo trabajo, sentado en el sofá recibió la cerveza con el logo "la cerveza de papá"….

-gracias buddy, aunque no suelo beber…tienes que hacer ejercicio, estas engordando.

-mmmm… ¿Cómo un embarazado?

-no, no estás tan gordo.

Tails molesto, se alejó….Mientras Sonic sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se toma la cerveza, tranquilo.

* * *

3 meses después….

Tails con 5 meses encima, estaba viendo tv….Sus intentos de decirle a su marido sobre lo que le ocurría, fueron infructuosos, incluso siendo directo no lo escuchaba porque siempre algo opacaba su voz…Ni con ayuda de sus amigos, ha logrado su objetivo….

-¿Qué voy a hacer con tu papi?

El ser de 2 colas comenzaba a pensar que su erizo se daría cuenta de su estado, cuando dé a luz y tenga al bebé en los brazos.

Sonic por su lado, estaba lavando los platos en la cocina….Durante meses, ha sentido que todos a su alrededor le han tratado de decir "algo" pero él no podía averiguar ¿Qué era?...Era uno de esos días en que soñaba despierto recordando sus antiguos días de aventuras….

-Esa patada que di, fue épica…y me comí unas salchichas bebé…..mmmm…..me pregunto ¿Qué tenían?...por…..un minuto….

Fue como si en su cerebro se prendiera un bombillo…luego de que el rubio escuchó el sonido de plato quebrándose al caer al piso, vio una ráfaga azul llegando rápido a él…

-¡TU…..TU…TU...AMDMFNSKAK!

-¿Qué?

-¡tu…tu…..asdfvfdvbgfdnmndfb!

Miles se levantó con dificultad asustado, pensando que a su marido le estaba dando un infarto cerebrovascular….

-sonic, dime algo….

-tu…..salchicha….salchicha bebé….salchicha…..sal…

-¡por Chaos, voy a llamar a una ambulancia!... ¡MANIC, VEN RAPIDOOOOOO!

Gracias a Chaos, que en ese momento el verdoso hermano de Sonic se estaba quedando temporalmente ahí, porque se había peleado con Amy Rose…..El ex baterista se topó con su embarazo cuñado intentando hacer que se sentara su azulado consanguíneo, quien no paraba de repetir la palabra "salchicha"….parecía que tenía un ataque, pero no sabía exactamente de qué….

-¡wow!... ¿qué le paso a mi bro?

-¡llama a una ambulancia!

-¡diablos mi celular!... ¡lo deje arriba!

-¡usa el teléfono fijo de la cocina!

En instantes como este a Manic le gustaría ser veloz como Sonic, no alcanzo a dar ni dos pasos cuando escucho gritar….

-¡¿estas embarazado?!

El azulado estaba completamente en control de sí mismo, con sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio quien estaba tan sorprendido como el verdoso al verlo….

-¡¿estas embarazado?!, ¡responde!

-¡¿ahora recién te das cuenta tarado?!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su amado buddy le había dado un derechazo, saliendo llorando de la habitación. ….Su hermano en lugar de ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, lo llamo "estúpido "y se fue arriba.

Solo y aun en el piso…..Luego de terminar de procesar lo que ha vivido….

-¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!... ¡por chaos tengo que llamar a mi madre!

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le formo, no evito que tuviera que hacer méritos un mes entero y 6 días extras antes de que Tails aceptara volver a casa con él…Lo cual fue duro, ya que su amorcito no estaba seguro de dejar la casa de su ex novia Zooey….

* * *

Regresando del flash back…

El ahora anciano azulado, dejo el cuaderno anaranjado sobre la cama para tomarle las manos a su impávida hija quien tenía puesta la mirada en la nada….

-Para que tu "má" aceptara volver conmigo, tuve que hacer muchísimas cosas, muchas promesas que…..ok…lo admito…la mayoría no he cumplido…..existe una que jamás he dejado de cumplir….Cosmi, jure siempre estar contigo y aun que Sonic no sabe ¿hasta cuándo su magnífica persona estará en este mundo?...te prometo que aunque me tenga que pelear con la parca, voy a estar aquí hasta que vuelvas…Tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo te esperare.

Julie -Su estaba entre conmovida por lo que ha escuchado y con ganas de reclamarle que deje la egolatría de lado, con el viejo que esta…Bueno…..supongo que un ególatra se muere siéndolo.

-¡vamos Julie!... ¡No seas "lenta"!, es una fiesta, toma más pastel.

-no hay pastel…Te devoraste los quequitos.

El viejo mobian, con una sonrisa sarcástica saco un pastel debajo de la cama…

-¿decías?

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Ja, el fabuloso Sonic aún tiene admiradores…. ¡Vamos!, hay que comerlo rápido antes que llegue el doctor o me voy a meter en un lio tremendo.

Tails afuera, estaba con su mano tapando su boca para evitar que lo escucharan llorar….No sabía ¿Qué hacer?... ¿cómo poder entrar después de lo que dijo?

Sintiéndose como un ladrón a quien están a punto de descubrir, se alejó topándose de frente con quien no esperaba ver….

-¿Shadow?

-Sonia me dijo lo que has estado haciendo, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-yo….

-ahora.

* * *

Contra su voluntad, el canoso rubio fue llevado a una habitación de lavandería….Un par de enfermeras hicieron unas señas, como queriendo llamar a seguridad…..Una breve mirada del erizo negro/rojo fue suficiente para que ellas no se metieran en sus asuntos, logrando llevar a su "secuestrado" al salón de lavadoras…

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-he venido varias veces a este hospital y cuando hago hora para poder visitar a cosmi, doy paseos… ¿Por qué no la abortaste?

-¿Qué?

-vah, me escuchaste…..si no la querías, ¿Por qué la tuviste?

-yo si la quiero.

-¿en serio?..¡ja!...¡no me hagas reír!...si eso fuera cierto estarías ahí arriba , en vez de andar arrastrándote como un perro sarnoso.

¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?!...El anciano zorro le lanzo un golpe, el cual el eterno ser joven detuvo una mano, con su mano disponible, le devolvió el golpe…Mientras el viejo oji azul escupía sangre, el oji rojo con su cara de pocos amigos característica, se cruzaba de brazos…

-ni creas que te tendré lastima solo porque estas arrugado…..eres patético.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!...¡¿acaso te vierte mi dolor?!

-¡¿TU dolor?!...¿acaso crees que ella no está sufriendo?...si haces para castigarla por no ir a ver al faker cuando él estaba….

-¡estas enfermo!...¡tú no sabes lo que es…

-¡lo único que sé es que esa mujer no se hiso sola!... ¡la hicieron DOS!...y solo uno está cumpliendo con su labor de padre….Chaos me perdone por lo que voy a decir pero encuentro admirable lo que el tarado azul hace…yo en su lugar….agh…..no sé si hubiera podido…..

Shadow tenía una junta de "negocios" con unos mafiosos y una cena con Silver…..Por lo que ya no podía perder más tiempo si deseaba alcanzar a saludar a la hibrida y estar con ella por lo menos unos 5 minutos….Antes de salir de aquella habitación, sin siquiera mirar a quien aún estaba en el piso…

-Puedes seguir comportándote como un patético gusano o subir arriba con tu hija, tú eliges.

El ser de dos colas se quedó solo en el piso pensativo, limpiándose la sangre del labio con su brazo.


	20. capitulo 20:Frio

Capítulo 20: Frio

Tails se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados…Por un lado quería ir a ver a su hija por otro….No sabía si sería capaz de estar ahí junto a Sonic….

 _-"¿señor miles?"_

La voz de una enfermera lo saco de sus pensamientos….Regresando a la realidad, donde él estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio del asilo donde viva….

-¿si?

-Tiene visitas.

Una anciana fucsia apareció detrás de la enfermera, sentándose a su lado….No era necesario que le digieran ¿Quién era?, él lo sabía perfectamente….

-Pensé que estarías con Cosmi y Sonic.

-Hoy no…hoy quise venir a verte… ¿Cómo estás?

-Viejo…solo…con inicio de artritis….lo normal…. ¿y tú?

-Sonic aún vive aquí, ¿Cómo es posible que no se hablen?

-Se levanta temprano para ir a verla…..lo cual es una sorpresa…durante años trate que lo hiciera en su juventud.

Sonia vio la cara demacrada de su cuñado no por la edad sino por otra cosa…Su ojos ya no se mostraban vivaces sino que apagados sin brillo….Se enteró por Silver que Shadow había tenido una charla con él y por charla se refiere a darle un par de golpes esperando que le llegara el mensaje…Típico de Shadow…

-Tails….esto…lo que paso a Cosmi no es tu culpa.

 _-"Yo lo quise…"_

-¿Qué?...oh diablos debe ir a ver a un doctor, mis oídos ya no…

-Yo lo quise Sonia…Cuando ella no venía, yo…. mi mente pensé que si tal vez a ella le pasara algo que la hiciera comprender lo que su padre estaba vivend….

El zorro se cayó, derramando lágrimas de dolor…Furioso consigo mismo por tan solo haberlo pensado…Nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría desearle mal a un hijo...Ni si quiera pensarlo…El sintió la mano de su cuñada sobre su hombro…..Tuvo miedo de mirarla, sin embargo estaba listo para recibir su castigo…En lugar de ver ira en sus ojos, vio comprensión….

-tails, estabas frustrado, agotado…..también muy estresado…Sonic estaba como un "muerto en vida" sin nada que pudieras hacer…..sin nadie a quien recurrir.

-eso no es cierto….tu siempre estuviste cerca.

La fucsia anciana movió la cabeza negativamente ante esa afirmación….

-venia cuando podía….y los demás ….Solo cuando sentían culpa por no ir a ver a mi hermano….el que siempre cargo con todo el peso siempre fuiste tú…..No seas duro contigo mismo.

El antiguo héroe volteo la mirada incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, en su mente el verdadero y único culpable de esta tragedia era el mismo y nadie más….

-Miles, tú no eres culpable de nada….lo único que has hecho es apoyar a mi hermano…..Lo has apoyado desde antes de que se enamoran y sé que aún lo haces…No eres una mala persona…..amas a tu familia….

Sonia tomo el mentón de su cuñado para asegurarse de que este la mirara, quería que la viera cuando escuchara lo que tiene que decirle…

-…..hasta las buenas personas se frustran…nadie es perfecto….

-pues debería, yo…

-tails no vale la pena…..ve con tu familia, te necesitan.

-pero…

-yo te llevare, vamos juntos.

Sonia se levantó de su puesto, ofreciéndole una mano…..Tails se quedó en silencio sin ánimo de levantarse de su puesto….La eriza dejo de estirarle la mano, decepcionada…

-veo que esta vez no será...Cuando estés listo, sabes a donde ir…..Nos vemos Tails.

* * *

La hermana de Sonic se retiró dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos….

Esa noche el ser de dos colas no podía dormir…Estaba recostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos con insomnio….Era como una de esas noches en las que su hija estaba recién nacida y no lo dejaba dormir en toda la noche…entonces Sonic con enorme ojeras le decía que no se levantara he iba a intentar calmar a la pequeña….Cosa que no siempre resultaba…y Tails debía levantarse a preparar un biberón….Si…..esas noches eran tan frías como esta, juraría que había una luna parecida en el cielo…igual de brillante y llena…..

-Sonic…

Con tristeza miro la otra almohada a su lado….Tocando con su mano el lado vacío de su cama….Todos creyeron que estaba loco cuando compro esta cama dos plazas…ilógico...Sonic tenia alzhéimer , dormía en su propia cama…..

Cuantas noches soñó con que un día su amado recobrara la memoria junto a sus demás funciones…Que le sonriera tal como cuando eran jóvenes…No…..que lo recordara…sin importar si le dejaba de sonreír o lo mirara con odio….él quería que lo recordaba…..tomar su mano sin que se asustara llamando a una enfermera. …El milagro se cumplió…. ¿por qué no está con él?

Aquella noche era realmente helada, unos 9 grados deben estar haciendo y si no fuera por su acolchada piel peluda lo estaría pasando mal…Tomando su chal, se levantó a pesar del frio…..Teniendo cuidado de que la enfermera en el turno de noche no lo viera, porque a esas altas horas de la noche estaba prohibido que los residentes salieran de sus habitaciones….

* * *

En otra habitación…

-por la #####...argggghhhhh... ¡Que frio!

Sonic en su cama tiritaba de frio…Los erizos la temperatura baja no era de su agrado menos a los erizos mobian como el…Sin pelo que lo proteja, el calienta cama que Amy rose le regalo, apenas lograba calentarle los pies…Está pensando subir la temperatura…

 _-"oh, perdona"_

La cara del zorro viejo asomándose por su puerta lo distrajo momentáneamente del frio….

-¿buddy?

-Yoo…creí que había dejado una medicina por aquí, las veces que te visite pero creo que ya recordé el lugar donde la deje…..lamento molestarte.

-¡hey espera!

Rayos, ser tan" lento "le molestaba…..Por fin comprende lo que gente común siente al caminar a ritmo normal…..el frio no ayudaba, no alcanzo a dar dos pasos lejos de su cama, cuando se regresó tiritando….

-¿quieres que busque una manta extra?

-no…no…no…no...No te preocupes….

-No es molestia, no es bueno que te resfríes.

El ser de dos colas busco entre las gavetas de la cómoda hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, acomodando la manta arropando a su marido…

-¿mejor?

-sip.

Miles se estuvieron a punto de marchar cuando una mano enguantada, que salió debajo de las mantas lo detuvo….

-Sonia me conto lo que hablaron hoy….

-Sonic…yo no….

-¿de verdad crees que esto es tu culpa?, eso es tonto y con lo inteligente que eres…

-tu no lo entiendes….

-no seré tan listo como tu pero si lo entiendo….Tails no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti, ni que tú te alejes de nuestra hija ni de mi…

-Sonic….

-ven…..duerme conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿estás loco?!

El oji verde solo una risita arrogante al ver la cara de espanto de su buddy…El pobre se veía tan nervioso como en su noche de bodas….

-JA JA JA JA JA…..tranquilo, el gran Sonic no se refiere a "eso"…solo dormir juntos, necesito que estés cerca tu pelaje me da calor.

 _-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

La enfermera de turno no encontraba nada "gracioso" que uno de los ancianos a los que cuidaba se encontrara fuera de su cama a estas horas….Menos con este frio…..

-Señor Miles, vuelva a su cama ahora.

Tails obedientemente iba a volver a su cama, el agarre de su marido se lo impidió….

-Señor the hedgehog suelte al señor Miles, de inmediato.

-No me partí el trasero combatiendo villanos para que una tonta como tú, me impida dormir con mi marido.

La enfermera por poco se atraganta, seguramente tuvo la misma imagen mental que el zorro mobian tuvo al escuchar la palabra "dormir"….

-Señor the hedgehog….por su salud no es recomendable…

Sonic arto que le digan que hacer…..con su mano disponible levanto las mantas que lo cubrían, jalo a su marido hacia él, se volvió a tapar con tails en la cama y lo abrazo sin ánimo de soltarlo en toda la noche.

La enfermera del turno de noche se dio cuenta que nada ganaba con seguir discutiendo y que las reglas dicen que los residentes no deben estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche pero no especifica la cama….Decidió regresar a su ronda….Mientras tails intentaba salir del abrazo….

-sonic suéltame, tengo que dormir….

-vah, eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

-Sonic…..

-ya duérmete…..ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz.

El estridente ronquido de su azulado esposo…..Ya había olvidado lo rápido que se duerme. Sin más que hacer, se quedó dormido esperando que no se arme ningún lio por esto.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente el frio continuaba…..Tails continuaba en la cama de Sonic…Lo que no continuaba era el dueño de esta….pero sin una nota…

-¿Qué es esto?... _."Salí a ver a nuestra niña…En la tarde tendremos una cita"_

Sinceramente el ser de dos colas no sabía ¿Cómo comportarse ante esto?... Temiendo que algún día el milagro pasara y acabara en vez de 1 ser querido sin conciencia de su entorno con Dos.

-Chaos, sé que no he creído verdaderamente en ti…..pero si eres real….si realmente existes y no eres una invención de la imaginación de los antiguos para explicar eventos naturales…..por favor que Sonic no vuelva a estar como un vegetal como antes.

Sintiéndose con el corazón oprimido ante aquel miedo, se levantó con su chal aun puesto, se lavó la cara y fue a desayunar.


	21. capitulo 21: culpa real

Capítulo 21: culpa real

Silencio…..Había tanto silencio en aquel castillo que se podría escuchar el aleteo de una mosca…Los sirvientes dormían…Nadie estaba en pie, por excepción del sonido de unos pasos…

Iluminada por la luz de una vela…..para ahorrar electricidad…..Una antigua (para no decir anciana o vieja) reina caminaba por el carísimo piso de mármol…A esta horas debería estar durmiendo en su cama…No lo haría sola, esta noche no…..Esta noche iría en busca de su esposo…

Ella con una manta sobre su espalada para abrigarse, camino en pantuflas a pesar de la fría noche. Bajando unas escaleras hasta llegar a una pesada puerta….

 _-"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"_

Amy rose se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, para evitar perder el calor que la chimenea desprendía….

-Llevo lo sufriente para saber ¿Dónde va mi esposo cuando está deprimido?, además fue mi idea convertir esta mazmorra en sala de música.

Manic hiso una breve sonrisa, sentado en el haciendo de su batería…Existe gente no puede llorar y toca la guitarra para que esta llore por el…..El hacia los mismo tocando los platillos de su amada batería….

-fue lo único que quedo de la banda que una vez tuve con mis hermanos….aaaaaah…buenos tiempos.

La reina se acomodó como pudo en esa batería, compartiendo su frazada con el verdoso erizo temiendo que se resfriara o pescara algo peor.

-llevas semanas asi, no puedes continuar…

-¿y qué quieres que haga?...lo que le paso a cosmi fue…..no quiero hablar de eso.

-Manic….

-¡Ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso!

Manic intento alejarla de él, ella no se movió…A pesar de lo que hiso, lo quería demasiado como para dejar que se hundiera…

-¡vamos a hablar de eso, te guste o no!

El erizo intento levantarse, siendo detenido por la mano enguantada de su mujer quien lo agarró del brazo, devolviéndolo a su lugar… ¡por chaos!, esta vieja aun es fuerte…

-si no quieres hablar, quédate callado que yo hablare…..Manic sé que lo que hiciste, no fue precisamente la idea más brillante del universo, fue una estupidez total y absoluta…

Sin palabras el verdoso la miro molesto _"gracias amy, agradezco "tanto" tu "apoyo""_ …

-…..sin embargo, sé que lo hiciste sin mala voluntad, querías hacer que cosmi viera a sus padres, querías ayudarla tanto a ella como a sus padres, a tu modo.

El desvió la mirada, la culpa lo atormentaba, era un peso inmenso sobre sus hombros que jamás podrá libarse…Ella tomo su mentón para que la mirara….

-Tú no puedes viajar en el tiempo….no puedes ir y evitar que tu yo pasado, haga tu error…eso solo pasa en las películas.

-hm, díselo a Silver, es un viajero del tiempo autentico.

Amy se alivió al escucharlo hablar, con algo se comienza….

-Silver es un despistado que ya ni se recuerda ¿Cómo llego? Ni ¿Por qué llego a esta Era?...lo que trato de decir es…que no ganas nada con deprimirte, no te ayude, menos a cosmo.

-¿y qué puedo hacer?

-ve a verla.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil en la hora de visitas…varios han ido….

-Sonic siempre esta con ella…

-Amor, conoces a tu hermano…seguramente, él ya te ha perdonado….ve a verla…

-no se…no se….ella ni lo notara….

-estoy segura que si…..aunque no pueda demostrarlo, de esos tíos siempre fuiste su favorito….ella lo apreciara.

-No se…estoy inseguro….no sabría qué hacer si shadow aparece y comienza a echarme la culpa en la cara por dejar como "vegetal" a su ahijada….ejem…. ¿Irías…conmigo?

Rose por respuesta le dio un beso…

-si shadow aparece, lo aplasto con mi mazo…aunque no lo creas, aun pudo cargar ese mazo que usaba cuando era joven y aplastaba villanos…Ven, vamos a dormir.

Manic como si se tratara de un perrito faldero, la siguió…De todas formas estaba cansado de dormir en el sofá, su espalda lo estaba matando.

En la Mañana en el asilo de ancianos…

En la mañana siguiente el frio continuaba…..Tails continuaba en la cama de Sonic…Lo que no continuaba era el dueño de esta….pero sin una nota…

-¿Qué es esto?..." _Salí a ver a nuestra niña…En la tarde tendremos una cita"_

Sinceramente el ser de dos colas no sabía ¿Cómo comportarse ante esto?... Temiendo que algún día el milagro pasara y acabara en vez de 1 ser querido sin conciencia de su entorno con Dos.

-Chaos, sé que no he creído verdaderamente en ti…..pero si eres real….si realmente existes y no eres una invención de la imaginación de los antiguos para explicar eventos naturales…..por favor que Sonic no vuelva a estar como un vegetal como antes.

Sintiéndose con el corazón oprimido ante aquel miedo, se levantó con su chal aun puesto, se lavó la cara y fue a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaba un pan tostado con mermelada, se le ocurrió una idea que requería de su celular.

-solo espero que amy rose sea capaz de captar lo que quiero decirle.

* * *

Mientras que en el castillo del reino de Mobius…

En la mañana siguiente el frio continuaba…..Manic sin ánimos de levantarse de su cómoda cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza mientras su esposa le daba un tierno beso en la frente para después pedir a la sirvientas que les trajeran el desayuno a la cama…De algo debe servir que tengan millones de empleados…

-¡oh demonios!...linda, ve mi celular.

-agh…haslo tú, yo quiero….

-¿porfaaaaaaaaaaaa?...tengo frio.

-agh, ok.

Fastidiada fue a revisar el celular de su marido….¿un mensaje de tails?, eso avivo la curiosidad de la reina, desde que ocurrió el "accidente" de cosmi, el zorro viejo no se había interesado en comunicarse con ellos…Más álla de lo necesario…

-veamos lo que dice…"Sonic fue a ver a cosmi, en la tarde quiere que tengamos una cita"….mmmmm...Manic, levántate.

-no.

-¡Manic ahora!

Frio…un frio intenso le recorrio el cuerpo cuando su esposa le quito las sabanas de golpe…. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta loca?!...¡¿Acaso quiere que se enferme?!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-ya, deja las mañas y vístete.

-¿he?... ¿para qué?

-¿no es obvio?...iremos a ver a nuestra sobrina…señoritas, el desayuno que queríamos en la cama, háganlo en un formato para que lo podamos comer en el auto.

-si señora.

-¡epa!... ¡hey!..¡wow!...¡momentito!...yo soy el rey aquí y si yo digo que no voy a salir…

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a salir?!...ya a ducharte, que ya comienzas a oler a huevo crudo.

-¡no es cierto!. Sé que cuando me deprimí deje as duchas….no es para tanto….

-¿Cómo qué no?... ¡Las sirvientas usan mascarillas para soportar el hedor!, si no hubiera perdido el sentido del olfato durante una de las batallas contra villanos hace años…estaría muriéndome de arcadas por tu fetidez de 7 semanas sin ducha.

Amy rose conocía lo suficiente a ese zorro de 2 colas como para saber ¿Cómo piensa?...Ese era su modo de decir que quería que Manic y Sonic hicieran las pases definitivamente y que Manic se enfrentara a lo que le paso a Cosmi…Ella no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad por nada del mundo….Ignorando los reclamos de su marido, técnicamente lo lanzo a la ducha mientras ella se arreglaba, eligiendo el abrigo adecuado para salir.


	22. capitulo 22:zombi

Capítulo 22: Zombi.

El viejo rey fue llevado desnudado colgando de las púas por su esposa, ¿Por qué teniendo baño en su habitación, ella tiene que llevarlo por medio castillo a otro de sus baños?

-¡ENTRA YA A LA DUCHA DE UNA VEZ!

Como si fuera un saco de papas fue lanzado a una tina, que por suerte ya estaba con agua….

-argggggggggghhh…. ¡ESTA FRIA!

-¡SIN PEROS!, ¡TE QUIERO LISTO EN 5 MINUTOS!

Manic sintiendo frio hasta los huesos quiso reclamarle sin embargo una mirada asesina de su esposa, lo detuvo…Comenzando a echarse shampoo mientras ella se retiraba dando un puertazo detrás de si…..Maldita sea, el agua está más fría que un hielo, se supone que como rey siempre debería tener agua caliente para ducharse…..Arghhhh….ni en sus días de ladrón viviendo en moteles le había tocado bañarse con aguas que parecían sacadas del ártico….

-¡PRENDAN LA ESTUPIDA CALDERA!

Una sirvienta quien se escondía detrás de una puerta…Ya que según las tradiciones de la realeza de Mobius, el "honor" de ver al rey en "paños menores" era exclusivo de la reina junto a los vestidores reales…..A menos que el rey en persona lo permita sino quien se atreva a verlo se le arrancarían los "globos oculares de las cuencas", es por eso que cuando Manic paso colgando de las púas, los sirvientes ocultaron sus miradas curiosas detrás de objetos o simplemente cerrando los ojos…

-Mi señor, fue orden de la reina.

-¡PRENDELA!

-P…P…pero su majestad, la tradición de la casa real de Mobius, indican que el aseo del rey es responsabilidad de la reina….

-¡POR LA #### SOY EL PUT#### REY ¡...¡YO LO ORDENO!

La mujer quien ya sentía la guillotina sobre su arteria carótida, armándose de valor le contesto a su rey….

-Según la tradicional, la reina tiene absoluta autoridad mientras el rey se baña.

Una serie de "palabras de dudosa reputación" salieron haciendo eco en la sala de baño real….Los sirvientes chismosearían sobre esto, si eso no estuviera penado con catapulta…..Por lo que haciéndose los sordos, continuaron sus quehaceres como nada.

* * *

La sirvienta corrió a la habitación de la pareja real, tocando la puerta…

 _-"entre"_

La humana haciendo una reverencia a la eriza mobian rosada quien era vestida por los vestidores reales, les hiso una seña para que estos se retiraran…

-¿mantuviste la caldera apagada como te ordene?

-si mi señora.

-perfecto…je je je je je…con eso se dará prisa.

Amy Rose a medio vestir continuo vistiéndose sola, ¿Qué?...que tenga una corona en la cabeza significa que olvido como vestirse….A veces las tradiciones de esta casa real le parecían ridículas….En la casa Rose nunca vio a un grupo de gente vistiendo a su padre…o que se horrorizara cada vez que intenta ponerse un calcetín sin ayuda…

-Su majestad con todo respeto a su persona…

La sirvienta miro a ambos lados asustada antes de continuar…Otra de las cosas que Rose odia de esas tradiciones, que los sirvientes creen que a cada palabra van a llamar al verdugo… ¡Por chaos!...miles de años de reyes que tratan humanitariamente a sus sirvientes y solo porque el que comenzó la línea de reyes era un sádico….Hm…..Si ellos ni verdugo tienen y eso que varias veces han llegado todo tipo de psicópatas y sádicos solicitando el puesto…

-Señorita, le recuerdo que no tenemos verdugo. Continúe.

-Ejem…Su alteza, ¿no lo preocupa que se enferme?...con lo viej…..digo…"maduro" que es, si se resfría se podría complicar. El doctor dijo que los mayores de 60 tienen el sistema inmune de un niño.

La cuñada de Sonic hiso una mueca, odiaba que le recordaran de que era una anciana o que la trataran como una invalida por tener arrugas sobre arrugas….

-Un resfriado es lo menos que puede preocuparse. Retírese.

La sirvienta le hiso una reverencia antes de salir. Dejando sola a Amy rose quien comenzaba a preguntarse si lo del agua fría fue una idea brillante….

-solo espero que no comience a estornudar en la clínica, o no lo van a dejar entrar a verla….Ups, tengo que asegurarme de que Sonic este ahí.

La reina a medio vestir tomo su celular llamando a la única persona además de Sonic, que visita de forma mayoritaria a su sobrina….

* * *

 _-"Hola Sonia, tanto tiempo…._

 _-se breve, la batería de mi celular se está acabando y olvide mi cargador._

 _-¿Sonic está en la clínica?_

 _-Sí, cuando lo deje, estaba pensando ir por hot dogs a la cafetería._

 _-¡¿lo dejaste solo?! , ¡Se suponía que te quedarías para asegurarte de que se quedara el tiempo suficiente para que se encuentre con Manic o por lo menos eso fue lo que Tails me mando en un mensaje hace poco._

 _-tenía que, mi hora del almuerzo que use está acabando, tengo que volver al trabajo en….."_

* * *

La llamada se cortó de golpe, su cuñada no bromeaba sobre el estado de su batería….

Horas después….

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada.

-en serio, ¿tengo la cara pintada o qué?

Manic sabía que es normal que tu pareja te mire…..Sin embargo desde hace rato mientras viajan en su limosina, su esposa lo mira como si estuviera infectado con el virus zombi y ella este esperando que se transforme para darle con el mazo en la cabeza….

-Amy, dime que la miel que le pusieron a mis panqueques era miel.

-¡hay Manic, no digas bromas!

-si claro "je je"…..por qué una esposa sin importar lo enojada que este….

-¡Manic no le puse nada a tu estúpido desayuno!...solo…..no estornudes enfrente de cosmi….No te pongas nervioso, Sonic….

-No es por eso…

El verdoso con la mirada indico su muñeca…..El anciano se sentiría más tranquilo si su esposa no le tomara el pulso cada cinco minutos….Ella avergonzada le soltó la muñeca, mirando para otro lado, en específico la ventana con vidrio anti reflectante antibalas de su limosina….

El miedo de que le reclamaran por el estado de Cosmi fue reemplazado por el temor de tener una enfermedad mortal sin saberlo….

-¿Amy?..glup…¿no hay "algo" que quieras decirme?

-Cariño, no te estas muriendo eso te lo juro es por….agh…una tontería que me dijo una sirvienta, olvídalo.

-esteeeeeeee….si estuviera a punto de volverme zombi…

La rosada lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con seriedad antes de volver a mirar por la ventana…

-Tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas, te están pudriendo el cerebro.

El ex baterista viendo la silueta del lugar de destino acercarse, se mentalizo el discurso en que reconoce su culpa de todo….Luego iría al médico para asegurarse de ver si debía iniciar su testamento o no….

* * *

La limosina se estaciono, la pareja real bajo, caminando a la recepción, pasando por directo al ascensor, una vez en el piso, lentamente Manic noto que su esposa retrasaba un poquito, como alejándose para dejarle el "asunto completo" a él solito…. ¿Saben? Cuando se casaron el cura dijo "en las buenas y las malas", el creyó que su esposa cumpliría esa parte….

Al ver a Sonic caminando con un Hot dog, el verdoso quiso devolverse, siendo empujado por su esposa en dirección del erizo azul….El ex ladrón casi tropieza con su consanguíneo….

-¿Manic?

El rey ya sabía lo que venía…Su hermano le reclamaría lo que hiso, entonces el tendría que decirle lo mucho que lo lamenta…Una escena digna de cualquier película trágica…..

-¡Manic, que alegría que viniste!

¿Por qué lo está abrazando?...

-ven, a cosmi le encantara verte… ¡Amy rose!... ¡no te había visto!

-Huf, sigues siendo tan despistado como siempre.

Sin entender nada entraron a la habitación, ahí Shadow le leía un cuento a Cosmi acompañado de su esposo y su hijo….El mercenario erizo apenas le hiso un gesto de saludo al verlo.

 _-"no te estas volviendo loco._

 _-¿Silver?, ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Sonic te perdono desde el golpe que te dio tiempo atrás, en cuanto a Shadi….digamos que altere un "poquito" las cosas en su mente para que olvide que tú le hiciste esto a nuestra ahijada y te mate al verte…Sé que estas arrepentido y no era tu intención"_

 _-"cálmese su majestad, mi padre no le hará nada. Estoy listo para contenerlo de ser necesario_

 _-Gracias por esto Maurice, de ver se te lo agradezco…..a ambos"_

El hermano de Sonic se sentó sobre la cama, obteniendo el libro que le leían a Cosmi, en sus manos, continuando con la lectura…Manic no sabe ¿si acaso se lo imagino? Pero por un instante creyó ver una semi sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios de su sobrina….Fue tan fugaz que no está seguro de que si fue real o solo el deseo de su mente de ver mejorías en esta chica que se comporta como un "zombi viviente"….Demonios su esposa tiene razón, tiene que dejar de ver las maratones de películas de terror en el cable.


	23. capitulo 23: Atardecer

Capítulo 23: Atardecer

Ahora era el turno de leer el cuento a Manic, quien realmente disfrutaba hacerlo, recordaba como cuando Cosmi era niña e iba de visita a su palacio…Casi agradece dejarla en ese estado…..Casi…porque si Maurice y Silver leen eso en su mente, hacen que Shadow lo desangre…..

-MMMMM…..chicos la hora de visitas está pasando.

La voz del azulado dirigió la atención al reloj, era cierto casi terminaba la hora…

-creo que no podre terminar el cuento del "patito feo".

-tranquilo bro, lo harás mañana.

El anciano rey lo miro confundido…. ¿mañana?... ¿Sonic espera que también venga mañana?...Las miradas de Silver, Shadow y Maurice le indicaban que si no lo hacía, el funeral real llegaría pronto. Sonic ignorando aquellas miradas se despidió con un movimiento de mano de los demás excepto de su hija, de quien se despidió besándole la frente como siempre lo hacía….Tenia una cita pendiente….

* * *

Mientras tanto en restaurante….

Era la quinta o sexta vez que miraba su reloj, ni si quiera sabia ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? …Su lógica le indicaba que no era el momento….

 _-"¿llegue tarde?"_

La voz de Sonic lo distrajo de aquel pensamiento…Lo quería pero…..no sabía quién era, era ahora alguien tan lejano y al mismo tiempo tan familiar…

-descuida.

Un mozo que llegaba, rompió el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando….

-¿listos para ordenar?

-¿tiene Hot dogs con chili?

-señor no tenemos ese tipo de comida, además no creo que para su edad sea bueno la comida picante, por la presión.

-¡¿por mi edad?!...¡si aun soy un sensual jovencito!

El zorro soltó una risa mientras el mozo se aguantaba las ganas de decirle ciertas "verdades "a este anciano insolente….

-ya..Ya…estirado…tráeme algo con carne en un pan con algo de sabor picante.

-Hm…su "finura" nunca antes la había visto señor…. ¿y para usted?

-café.

-¿café?... ¿desde cuándo te gusta?

-desde hace, ha olvídalo….solo traiga café.

-sí señor.

El humano se fue, retornando el ambiente tenso…Tails no quería mirarlo mucho….a decir verdad quería decirle tantas cosas, tantas que se juntaban en su mente haciéndolo imposible elegir ¿Cuál?...Era como si deseara tener un "vomito verbal".

-¿Buddy…..?

La voz de su marido lo devolvió nuevamente a la realidad… ¡por chaos!...ahora parece que el que tiene alzhéimer es el…

-vamos, no le hagas sentir al gran Sonic que estaba enfrente de una pared….Háblame….Tails…sé que he estado ausente durante…tanto tiempo…..muchísimo más tiempo del que hubiera querido.

-No me hables como si fuera tu culpa enfermarte, fue culpa de…..ha no se…. ¿genética?

¿Genética?...era la única razón que encontraba, ya que Tails no creía en religiones para echarle la culpa de la enfermedad de su esposo… ¿Sonic cree en algún dios? Eso hasta el día de hoy no lo sabe, él nunca habla de ese tema.

-Sonic, no es tu culpa….

-entonces, no me hables como si lo fuera.

Silencio…Entre la anciana pareja….mientras en las otras mezas las parejas más jóvenes disfrutaban de…. ¿vida?... ¿juventud?...solo ellas sabían a cabalidad….

-¿ya no me amas?

El ex héroe veloz odiaba sonar como personaje de película cursi….sin embargo necesitaba preguntar, saber ¿Qué camino está pisando?...

-no…es…eso…yo…..no lo sé….es solo que….yo…odio escuchar tan estúpido…..solo yo…

-¿tú qué?...siempre nos hemos contado todo, solo dilo.

-yo no sé….

-tu si sabes, eres inteligente…lo que tengas en la cabeza…solo dilo.

El rubio canoso sentía que toda esta situación lo estaba sobrepasando, sentía que está a punto de enloquecer….Llevándose las manos a la cabeza…

-no lo sé….no se ¿Qué hacer?

-¿de verdad no lo sabes?

-¡NO!

* * *

El restaurante entero lo miro como si estuviera loco…..los mozos tenían que esforzarse para que las demás parejas regresaran a sus propias cenas…El ser de dos colas deseaba que entrara un villano de su época de héroe para romper el restaurante….lo cual era preferible a vivir esta humillación….Por alguna razón la habitación parecía distorsionarse… ¿Sonic le dijo algo?... ¿qué le dijo?...cuando volvió todo a estar quieto logro escuchar la voz del azulado…

-solo abre los ojos.

-oh, no el alzhéimer te volvió.

-Tails….abre los ojos.

La habitación volvió a distorsionarse….El rubio asustado se levantó de su silla….

-¿Qué esta…. ¿esto es real?

-Es tan real como tu…es tu recuerdo.

La habitación se normalizó, Tails retomo su lugar…Sonic conocía suficiente a su buddy como para saber lo que deseaba preguntarle…

-No está loco…cada cosa que has visto lo viviste, hace un tiempo….

-¿Cuánto?

-¿importa...?

-esta cena…. ¿Cómo acabo?

-no logramos romper el hielo, saliste y te paso arriba un…

-¿un qué?

-Has estado en coma un largo tiempo…ni te imaginas lo que gastamos para conectarme a esa máquina, unir nuestras mentes….para que vuelvas….

-¿Cosmi?, ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Está bien….logro recuperarse, aunque perdió su memoria de su vida previa…..piensa que es huérfana y nunca conocio a sus padres…un terapeuta la está tratando en eso.

Sonic se detuvo….Esperando no haber lastimado a su adorado buddy….

-¿ella es feliz?

-Si….Ahora necesita de una bastón para moverse, pero esta lucida y con Maurice, tienen niños….es feliz.

-y esos niños, ¿son felices?

-lo son…Silver y Shadow…..igual de siempre….en cuanto a Sonia, le dieron un ascenso, Amy y Manic…..siguen igual…..creo que pensaban legarle su trono a Sonia para disfrutar de su retiro en un crucero…hm…cada quien se las arregla como puede.

Otro silencio….esta vez no era incomodo…..ese pensativo…de esos cuando el zorro analiza la situación hasta comprenderla a cabalidad y llegar a una conclusión….

-Amor, sé que tu intención es la mejor. Incluso con esa frase que parece sacada de una película…. Pero…ya que nuestra niña ya tiene su vida hecha y es feliz…. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí…conmigo?

-Buddy…estos son nuestros recuerdos.

-¿y?... ¿qué mejor lugar para estar?...podemos pasar hasta el último de nuestros días, juntos en nuestros mejores días…es como las vacaciones que por el trabajo como héroes o la familia, nunca logramos tener.

-¿estás seguro?...si nos quedamos, nunca…

-nuestra hija es feliz, nuestros nietos son felices…. ¿que más importa?

El anciano Sonic se levantó extendiéndole la mano…

-¿a dónde quieres ir?

Tails se levantó tomando su mano….El restaurante lentamente tomo la forma de un prado tropical…..El prado de su isla natal….. Mientras ellos recobraban su juventud. Era un recuerdo de ellos mirando el atardecer…..Un atardecer que podía durar toda su existencia si ellos deseaban.

Era como el final malo de una novela de cuarta pero era su final…..Juntos en ese precioso atardecer….Con la imagen de su Cosmi de 4 años jugando con su osito junto a Maurice, a unos pasos de ellos. Juntos, viviendo en sus recuerdos.


End file.
